Love and War
by Blackrose0099
Summary: AU Danny meets this mysterious girl named Sam Manson who he's falling in love with. But then he meets Sam Spectra halfa who talks in riddles and has got him to fight by her side in the ghost war. Can they be one & the same?
1. The Queen of the Zone is Back

Hi's! I know what you're thinking...i shouldnt really be writing another story, but this idea would not leave me alone so i had to write it.

_Italics are thoughts._ Though there aren't a lot of them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters mentioned except Anissa, and unless i win some huge jackpot in the lottery or become very rich, i never will own anything else besides Anissa.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Queen of the Zone Is Back

"Okay, do you all have your weapons?" I asked them. The whole Rocking Spectra house nodded at me. "Good, the only ghost out there is the janitor a.k.a the Box Ghost. Once I dispose of him, you take on the Killer Shape shifter's house and so on; get them to join you, whoever doesn't, be merciless. Ember, Desiree, Anissa, and I will take on the headmaster. After that, we're home free, as I've already taken over the whole zone, except for this wretched school!" I whispered that last part to myself though. They all murmured okay. I smiled. The headmaster was stupid, he didn't even know of my conquest of the zone. Foolishness will be his demise.

I was sick of this place, I've been stuck in the ghost zone for nearly three years, and I'm not even full ghost! I just wanted to go back to my parents. Last that asshole of a 'guardian' told me, they had moved to Amity Park, in close proximity to the ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton, to 'protect themselves'.

And if I was going to be in close proximity of the Fenton family, I could enlist the help of Danny Fenton, or as Vlad said he was called as a ghost Danny Phantom, to help me destroy Vlad.

I laughed. 'Wont Vlad be surprised that the little halfa Samantha Manson he sent to this horrible place at age 14 turned out to be one of the most powerful ghosts in the zone Sam Spectra at only age 17?' Plus, when I got to Amity, I would make my parents life a living hell. After sending me back to Vlad to help mold my 'freaky powers' and thinking I would never come back, they think I wouldn't make their lives miserable? Ha! They were going to pay.

"Okay, on my mark," I told my followers. I peered around the corner, my multi-colored white, blue and yellow hair momentarily blocking my view, to find I was indeed correct, the only ghost was the Box Ghost. "Stay here, I've got him."

I shifted into my form of a black fox, hey; the shape shifters weren't the only ones who could shape shift. The Box Ghost being The Box Ghost didn't notice me until I tackled him to the ground and changed back to ghost form.

"Hello Boxy," I said as sugary as I could. He only gulped in fear. "We could do this the easy way where you surrender to me and become my informative. Or we could do it the hard way where I beat you so hard that I send you to oblivion. Which do you choose?"

"I-I--I-" he stuttered not being able to contemplate words when under the glare of my piercing yellow eyes.

"I'm waiting," I said gearing up a yellow ecto-plasmic energy beam in my right hand which was inches from his face.

"I'll help you!" he said finally getting the words out. I smiled.

"Then, you help my followers, tell me of the goings on in the zone when I'm in the human world, and tell no one of my whereabouts. Do you understand?" he nodded furiously and I could hear the snickers of my friends. "Good. Now go with them," I said letting him up as I stood up as well. "Ember, Anissa, Desiree, come," I nodded to them and they stepped forward as the others left for the Killer Shape Shifters house.

They were my best warriors. Ember could manipulate anybody with her body, her words and with her guitar, plus she was second to Anissa who was second to me in offence class.

Anissa was my best friend in the whole academy; we met because we shared a dorm. She had as I did elemental powers, and was an expert in sword fighting, her weapons of choice were Daggers of Trinity, which were only two daggers because she gave me the last one of the set, but whatever. When we were fighting together, we could be unstoppable. Plus, with the way she looked, she would have any man at her mercy.

Desiree wasn't as good at offence, but she was second at defense to me. Plus I wished that she would only grant the Rocking Spectra house wishes while in the Ghost Zone so she couldn't be used against us.

As we made our way to Headmaster Chad Alaster's office we didn't talk. That man had given me so much grief over the years. When I first arrived he made me a maid until Vlad fixed that. Then he gave me the toughest teachers and if I got anything below an 'A' I would be put on cleaning duty.

He did the same thing to Ember; it was how we became friends.

Being me I right away smashed into the room screaming, "I guess in retrospect forcing me to get 'A's' in every class wasn't a good idea." I then threw an ecto-plasmic energy beam with fire surrounding it at Chad. He tried to retaliate, but Desiree was quick to block him. Ember then backed us up and threw two punches from her guitar at him. The poor guy didn't even have time to retaliate as Anissa attacked him with her daggers.

By the time we were done about fifteen minuets later, the poor man was beaten and broken. To finish him off I combined my ghostly wail with my ice power and, just like I planned to do to Vlad, sent him to the dark depths of oblivion.

All of us were satisfied. Under my command we took over the school and freed ourselves, along with every other student, from Chad. I was pretty much now queen of the ghost zone if I continued to conquer what little was left of it, but I had bigger fish to fry right now.

Ember, Anissa, and I left Desiree with the rest of my followers, to go to the Fenton portal. The two were lucky enough to have escaped and gone through it more than once and knew where it was.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked them half hoping the would, half hoping they wouldn't.

"Sam, we know you want to do this alone, but don't worry, we'll be visiting you," Anissa said hugging me.

"Then I dub you both my commanders. With out you I never could have done this," I said hugging Ember, then Anissa again.

"You know what you're going to do?" Ember asked with concern.

"Yes. Go to my parents and make them fear me which should be pretty simple. Then make them enroll me at Casper high. And after make friends with Danny Fenton/Phantom as quickly as possible. But I may want to mess with him first," I said slyly.

"You're going to torture the dipstick? How?" Ember asked smirking.

"With my forms of course, from what Vlad says, he's the most clueless boy on the planet," I said smiling.

"Which is all to true," both of them said. From there we all said our goodbyes and gave each other one last group hug and I was off.

I went through the portal, though with no complications, I guess those tech classes really did help me after all. Go fig. The basement, which is what I assumed I was in was empty, noticing the clock on the wall, I found the answer. It was ten thirty-six am. That was a good thing because Phantom could probably sense me anyways.

So I took off out of the house and began my search round Amity Park for my parents. I found them I about an hour later, inside a house on Oakside hills, the rich part of town. I landed in front of the house and changed back to human form for the first time in three years.

My piercing yellow eyes turned a vivid amethyst. My snow white hair turned jet black, as the yellow highlights turned amethyst and the blue ones turned the color of Phantom's eyes.

My combat boots went from white to black and my jeans went from black with a yellow strips on the side and a yellow scarf around my waist to black with an amethyst scarf and no strips. The Blade of Eternity and the Necklace of Eternity which helped control the blade, that was given to me as a present from Anissa didn't change color, but the blade stayed hidden by the scarf. My shirt went from black with blue sparkles to black with green sparkles. And my 'S' emblem disappeared leaving an amethyst rose in the middle of my shirt. How I missed the way I looked as human.

Then I realized none of my tattoos were gone. The green ghost that was on my right arm as a symbol of the Rocking Spectra house still remained there. The black rose on my right wing that was partially covered by my shirt was still there, the star on my collarbone, the thorny ringlet on my left arm, the red rose on my left wrist, as well as the heart next to my navel. But worst of all, the mysterious 'DP' tattoo was still on my lower back, partially covered by my pants. I don't even know how I got that tattoo, if it even was a tattoo that is.

I disregarded all of those things and knocked on the door. It took a few moments, but it opened reviling my mother and father. They looked at me, realizing who I was. I smiled devilishly at them and spoke.

"I'm baaaack!"

* * *

Well, thats it...hope you liked it...anyways please R&R thanks

Sam-n-Danny1 Outie!


	2. Don't Worry, We'll Meet Again

Hi! I've decided, that instead of putting this up thursday like i originally planned, I'll put it out today. And probably since this chapter is so short, I'll put one up tomorrow as well.

**Disclaimer:** Since i did not become rich since the last time i posted, i still do not own Danny Phantom. Nor do iownBring me to Life, even if metioned a tiny little bit.

* * *

Chapter 2-Don't Worry, We'll Meet Again

I was bored. Downright bored. I had gotten my parents to listen to every syllable I uttered to the fullest extent. They had enrolled me in Casper High as I ordered, and left me alone as I ordered. But now I was bored; tired of the electronics I had been playing for the past week and, dear god I never thought I would say this, but I wanted to go back to school.

Then it dawned on me. I was bored because being accustomed to being a ghost, I missed the advantages of being a ghost. I jumped up and wrote three words on a piece of paper: 'I went out'. Then I grabbed my mysteriously turned black ipod and turned ghost. I relished in my ghost form, something I thought I would never do, and looked down to find a white ipod in place of the black one. I then jumped out the window, turned on my ipod, and let the freedom that is flying while listening to music wash over me.

I don't know how long I was flying, hell I didn't even know I was singing, until someone cleared their throat, my ghost sense went off, but I didn't know it then.

"Nice voice. Who are you?" a male voice asked. Making me pause _Bring me to Life_ and turn around to see the hottest ghost ever with snow white hair that matched mine and glowing green eyes that matched my hair in human form. I looked him up and down. The one thing that stuck out was the emblem on his chest; it matched the mystery tattoo on my lower back. I of course gasped.

"I said 'who are you'?" he asked again, while looking me up and down as I did him. For some reason, he uttered a small gasp as well.

"Sorry, did I zone out?" I asked him. He looked at me like I had five heads. "Okay, you want an answer don't you?"

"Well yea, that's the point of me asking," he said sounding intrigued by something.

"My name is Sam Spectra, Danny," I said smirking at the look on his face.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've spent enough time in the Ghost Zone and enough time with Vlad to know almost everything about you."

"You know Vlad? He sent you?" Paranoid much?

"No way! Why would I work for him? That guy is one seriously crazed up fruit loop, that needs a cat bad," we both laughed at this.

"Good, at least I'm not the only one who feels that way. Um, what are you doing here?"

"If you think I'm here to cause havoc, not so much. And if you think you can suck me into your thermos you're sadly mistaken," I told him smirking.

"You know about the thermos too? And why the heck not?" he asked.

"One, I'm a halfa as well, and two, I wont let you." I felt as if I could open up to him, which was weird, because I don't open up to anybody. There was just something about him I felt I could trust.

"But there are only two halfas!" he said clearly confused.

"That you know of. I'm the only female, well except for Danielle Phantom, but she's a clone and doesn't really count," I said sitting on a roof and gesturing for him to do the same.

"You know about-never mind. And no one ever told me of your existence?" he asked sitting down as well.

"Apparently not. Vlad can be an asshole."

"How do you know Vlad anyways?"

"My parents and I went to Vlad's house, since they're rich, and me being bored out of my skull, I ended up roaming all over the house. I eventually found my way down to his secret lab, and wandered into his Plasmius Portal. Being the nosy person that I am, I went inside and pressed an on button on the side, and got turned into this," I said gesturing to myself.

"You wandered into one of those too?" he said smirking.

"Yea, you went into the Fenton Portal," I said slyly.

"How do you know all this?" he asked now worried of my vast amounts of knowledge.

"To make a very long story short, Vlad is obsessed with the whole Fenton family. Especially you and your mom," I said shuddering. I checked the time on my phone, it read 1:32. "Wow is it that late?" I asked him.

"Apparently," he said with cockiness in his voice.

"Hahaha, very funny. You're lucky I like you," I said hoping he would get the hint. Hey, the boy was as fine as all hell, espesially since he had matured over the years sinceI last saw a picture of him on Vlad's computer.

"You like me?" he asked blushing.

I blushed as well. "That's what I said wasn't it?" He rolled his eyes at me. "I gotta go Danny, but we'll see each other again."

"We will?" he asked.

"Look for me, I look opposite as a human, just as you do." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "See you soon," and with that, I was invisibly flying back home leaving him sitting on some random roof.

Oh, I was definitely going to enjoy going to school tomorrow. I finally met Danny and I was already toying with him.

I reached my room and turned human and got into my pajamas. School is going to be so much fun. I thought plopping into bed and immediately falling asleep.

* * *

Ok, so thanks for reading. Please R&R, cus i feel all sad that only one person reviewed last time...was the last chapter that bad or something? Aww well. See ya next time

Sam-n-Danny1 out!


	3. What a Girl

Hi again! I felt like being really nice seeing as i got really nice reviews, even if there were only two.

After this though, I'm going to start and update evey week instead of two days in a row like i just did...but i felt bad because the last chapter was shot in my opinion. :)

**Disclaimer:**I would have loved it if i won the lottery yesterday, but alas i did not, so i still dont own Danny Phantom...Upsetting isnt it?

* * *

Chapter 3-What a Girl

I did a once over in the mirror. I for once looked how I wanted to look; no more ghost form with the same clothes day in and day out.

My make up was normal, black eyeliner and mascara with amethyst lipstick and eye shadow. I also had on the Necklace of Eternity, I never took it off. It had three strips of leather with a silver circle in the middle because it was in normal mode.

My hair was down and reached about mid back, right where my shirt stopped. My shirt was amethyst and it had a black rose where my emblem would be. The shirt stopped right above my navel, showing off my black heart tattoo. I didn't show either of my arm tattoos but it did show a little of the rose on my wrist, since it was long sleeved, a nice flared long sleeve if I do say so myself.

The jeans I wore looked worn, torn, and stained in many places, though I just bought them about three days ago, and started above my hips, only showing the top of the mystery 'DP' tattoo on my lower back. I had my amethyst scarf around my waist; I never removed that from my outfit because it both hid and held my knife. They pants also covered most of the high heeled black boots I had chosen to wear. Hey, today I was going all out.

I walked toward the door, grabbing my black Jansport backpack, shouted 'Bye' to no one in particular and walked out the door, slamming it on purpose. It was then that I heard a familiar voice.

"I'm telling you Tucker she was the hottest girl I have ever seen!" I laughed. The voice belonged to Danny Fenton. He and his friend turned the corner and I got a good look at him in human form.

He had messy jet black hair, with stunning ice blue eyes. He wore a white and red shirt, which was kinda plain in my opinion, with blue jeans and sneakers to match the shirt. The shirt was so baggy that you couldn't see the muscles you could through the spandex of his ghost form. The only muscles you could see were the ones on his arms, but it looked as if he didn't want to show them off.

His friend, Tucker I'm assuming, was a techno geek from all the technology you could see. He wore baggy brown jeans with brown worker boots, and a yellow short sleeved shirt. The reason you could tell he was into technology was the PDA in his hands, the cell phone clipped to his pants, the PSP poking out of his pocket, the many wires poking out from his backpack, and the Ipod also clipped to his pants.

I might have been staring for a while because they stopped their conversation to look at me. I blushed and walked down the steps heading towards the direction of the school, I knew because I mapped it yesterday.

I walked far enough ahead of them so they could resume their conversation, but close enough so that I could hear.

"Hot girl," Tucker muttered. "Whoops, getting off topic. But Danny, your hot girl is a ghost-" Tucker started.

"A halfa like me," Danny said voice firm.

"Fine, a halfa but you don't even know her human form!"

"Then I'll just have to look for her wont I?"

"Change of subject. What do you think of the girl that was just staring at you?"

"She's really cute too…"

"We got a player on our hands!"

"Shut up Tucke-" he stopped short, and I knew why. I myself had stopped in my tracts. Something that hadn't happened in three years happened to me. My ghost sense went off.

I broke out into a run and ducked into an alleyway around the corner from the two boys and went ghost. Using my advanced training I found the ghost quickly, it was the Box Ghost and he was floating right above where I was walking.

"Hello Boxy!" I said to him, annoyance in my voice.

"Ms. Spectra, the whole Zone has bowed down to you. You are officially queen. The Zone has also sent Cujo to help you," he said bowing down.

"Good now go back and give me weekly reports," I told him, I wanted to get rid of him, and fast. He nodded and flew off. I didn't see Tucker or Danny so I jumped down and changed human. Just as I landed, the two of them rounded the corner panting and heard and saw part of my landing. I ignored them, but as I turned around I saw them look at me funny. I honestly didn't care.

I clicked my teeth and my ghost sense went off again as a big green dog came running. I heard Danny and Tucker gasp, but I again decided to ignore them and focus on the task at hand; make Cujo smaller. So I scratched his chin and he barked at me and changed into a much smaller green dog. I once again heard the boys gasp, I laughed. I picked Cujo up and continued on my walk to school.

I head their voices again.

"There's something weird about that girl," Danny said.

"Ya think!" Tucker practically screamed.

"I say we follow her."

So they followed me and Cujo. After about ten more minuets of walking, we reached the school, but then I noticed the deli across the street so I went in there, Cujo going invisible of coarse. I bought myself a bagel with cream cheese and a Mountain Dew Code Red. I was ready to walk out the door, when I noticed my stalkers weren't ready.

They were at the counter and they obviously didn't have enough money. So I walked up to the counter with a ten dollar bill.

"Here," I said handing the guy the money. He nodded and the two guys looked at me. "Come on," I said gesturing for them to follow me outside.

"Heh thanks," Danny said.

"No problem Danny," I said smirking.

"How do you know my name?" déjà vu anyone?

"Hmm, maybe the fact that you and Tucker were following me relentlessly throughout my whole walk to school and talking loud enough for me to know your name," I said laughing.

"Oh, sorry about that," Tucker said.

"It's okay, as long as you two agree to walk me around school. By the way I'm Sam Manson."

"Well, my full name's Danny Fenton, and his is Tucker Foley," Danny said rubbing his neck. They had obviously forgotten why they were following me. Boys and their short attention spans.

"And don't worry, we'll pay you back," Tucker added.

"Don't worry about it, just show me around the school and we call it even," I told them.

"Hey, if you pay for my food, I'll be your best friend in addition," Tucker joked.

"I get the feeling he enjoys eating," I said directing it to Danny, but speaking loud enough for Tucker to hear. They both burst out laughing.

When they got themselves under control we headed towards the principles office, where I got my program. As we left I studied it.

"Who's Mr. Lancer?" I asked them. They both shuddered.

"When do you have him?" Tucker asked.

"Umm, forth, fifth, and seventh," I said.

"Same as us! At least you won't be alone," Tucker said shaking his head.

"Why is he that bad?" I said skeptical. There was no way in hell that a human teacher could be worse than Professor Adrium my offensive teacher. They just shook their heads at me.

"Hey, her schedule is the same as mine!" Danny proclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Good then I get to spend my whole day with you," I said with a smile. Maybe if I was a billboard, he would get it.

Both Danny and Tucker exchanged shocked looks with each other as they split up and Danny and I went to math. I saw Tucker give Danny a thumbs up out of the corner of my eye, which meant that at least Tucker got it.

Third period was gym. I love gym because I was so great at sports. Me being the smart person I am, brought gym clothes knowing that gym was a needed class in order to graduate.

I had just encountered some girl name Paulina and let me sum her up for you. Shallow, a bitch, stupid, a bitch, plastic, a bitch, way-too self centered, and a bitch! Oh and did I mention she's a bitch!

By accident, I bumped into her while walking to a locker, and she started freaking out about 'freak' and 'goth germs'. I wanted to punch her in the face, but a hand went to my shoulder.

I would have retaliated, if she didn't act so nice. He name was Valerie Gray. And yes I knew who Valerie Gray was; the ghost hunter, but she was nice, and offered me a locker next to her. She's like Anissa, and I could get along with her.

So now the class was lined up and I was in between my stalkers Tucker and Danny.

"Class, we will be doing self defense lessons today," the gym teacher stated.

I perked up at this; it was a chance to fight.

"Any volunteers?" I raised my hand immediately. "The new girl Manson huh? Come stand here," she said pointing to a blue mat on the gym floor. "Any male volunteers?" No one raised their hands. "Fine," she said skimming the list. "How 'bout Fenton?" Danny's eyes widened, but he walked to the mat next to me. "Okay, Danny, grab her in a sleeper hold, and Sam try and break it."

"If you hold back on fighting skills, I will personally make sure you don't see tomorrow," I told him. He laughed, and got me in the sleeper hold. He wasn't holding back, I could tell because I couldn't wiggle out. I could here the girls giggling, and I could see Danny's smirk. I glared at him. It was a good thing I let the necklace be immune to his touch. Otherwise he would have gotten one heck of a shock.

"Manson! I said try to break it! Don't just stand there!" the teacher yelled.

_Fine_, I thought. Since Danny was directly in back of me, I kicked my right leg straight up and felt it connect with his face. He fell onto the floor. I stood there smirking at him.

"Very good Miss. Manson, but he's not a real attacker. Would you like to sit down Fenton?" He shook his head glaring at me. "Okay, then fight."

He charged at me, which I barley managed to avoid. He was about three feet in front of me and he started to charge once again. The only difference was that this time I was ready. I started doing back flips to avoid the punches he was throwing while running. I was in a fight now, and the only thing I was concerned with was winning.

When he finally stopped punching and running, I stopped doing back flips. His eyes turned a ghostly green and I smirked because mine were now a ghostly yellow. I went on the offensive and ran towards him, he went to dodge, but I instead jumped and kicked him into the wall.

He then got up and ran to punch me and I blocked. The next five minuets of this fight were pure punches and blocking. Just while doing this, we got a little close and when we stopped for a second to breathe, our faces were practically touching.

Neither of us moved; we just stared at each other. I noticed he was leaning in, and hell so was I. When our lips finally connected I was in heaven. It was short yes, but it was my first kiss.

I looked at him once we pulled away. "Well, that was interesting," I told him smiling. He smiled at me as well. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"This," I said while kicking both his feet off the ground, causing him to land on his back.

"That's enough you two. Why don't you sit on the bleachers for the rest of the class? Everyone else…" the teacher said.

I helped him up and we walked to the bleachers silently, our cheeks were redder than tomatoes.

We were almost there when I heard Tucker say, "What a girl. Then lucky bastard."

Oh yea, Danny was a very lucky guy indeed,but I was the luckiest girl in both this world and the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Okay, so this chapters done, and the next one is right after this moment, so remember what happens. lol

Please r&r...i get that unloved feeling...ya know what i mean?

Byes! Sam-n-Danny1 Out!


	4. A Date and Beating Her at Her Own Game

I'm back...lol, i forgot if i said thursday or wendsday, but i decided on thursday's for updates. I hope you like this chapter and thanks to my reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** I still dont own Danny Phantom and I probably never will. I also do not own Hips dont lie by Shakira and Wyclef.

* * *

Chapter 4-A Date and Beating Her at Her Own Game

I was still contemplating what just happened. It started out as gym class, elevated into a fight, which elevated into a kiss, the end result being me winning the fight. Oh yea, that was a original way to get your first kiss.

We were sitting on the bleachers, me sitting one row below him. We were quiet, and for once in my life, I had no sarcastic remark, or any remark for that matter, to say.

"So…" Danny started.

"So…" I mimicked.

"You're not going to murder me for that?" he asked rubbing his neck and blushing.

"No, I liked it," I said, my blush going from the color of one tomato to the color of about fifty.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yea," I said leaning my head back, so that he was looking down, straight into my eyes.

"In that case," he said while his blush got even redder thank mine and he started rubbing his neck again, "would you, I don't know, wanna go out sometime?" he then turned his head to look at his shoes as if he found them interesting.

I was surprised he got the actual sentence out. I turned my head to look at him, but since his head was turned, I got up and moved to the bleacher he was sitting on and put my chin on his shoulder. He looked up at me, I guess he thought I had left; hope, fear, and regret were in his eyes.

"I'd love to," I told him smiling, and he smiled as well. "Let me ask you something," I said, sill not removing my chin from his shoulder. "Why in the world would you think I would say 'no'?" I said laughing.

"Because I'm a 'C' student." I was still very aware of the fact that our faces were almost touching.

"Well, that explains a lot."

"Hey!"

"You set yourself up for it."

"Fine, I did," he said slowly. I was vaguely aware of the fact that are faces were getting closer and closer by the second.

They were just about to touch again when the teacher blew the whistle signaling for us to get changed. I sighed.

"We'll continue this later," I said walking to the girl's locker room. I turned back to see him smiling at me. The boy was so sweet. How did he not have a girlfriend?

"You're lucky. I've asked him to go out with me a couple of times before, a lot of girls have, but he's always said no. And, he's never asked out a girl either, besides Paulina when he was a freshman," Valerie said coming up behind me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really."

"That nice to know," I said smirking. "You're jealous aren't you?"

"Yes, a little, but I got my eye on Tucker."

"Good, because I want Danny." We started changing while talking about perfect dates, something I was never able to do in the ghost zone, because all of the guys there where jerks.

I was wrong. So wrong. Lancer could send even Professor Adrium to oblivion with the unnerving amounts of boring useless information that came out of his mouth. I knew all of it already. And Edgar Allen Poe was a really nice guy, not really as morbid in person as Lancer depicted him. I should know, he was my English teacher in the ghost zone.

So when the bell rang signaling the end of fifth period, Danny, Tucker, Valerie and I ran out of B440 and ran all the way to the auditorium to drama.

When we got there, the bell rang as soon as we sat down in the front row. Valerie sat to my left, Danny to my right, and Tucker at Danny's right.

"Danny, come up here, the girls that are trying out for the part of Thorn have to sing 'Hips don't lie' and since you're the male lead, you have to sing with them," the teacher, Ms. Alexia said. Danny groaned but got up shooting me a pained look and gesturing to Paulina as he got on stage standing next to her.

The music started and I turned to Tucker, "Danny got the lead?" I asked.

"Well, he got in trouble on Friday, so she gave him the lead saying if he didn't do a good job she would fail him. And by the way, we all have to try out," he told me shrugging.

"I'll just try out for a small part," I told him.

I then turned my attention to the stage to see Paulina rubbing herself on Danny's body as she sang. She sang okay; she wasn't that good, but she wasn't that bad either.

The sight of this though got me mad, not enough for my eyes to glow yellow, but enough for my new friends to notice.

"Jealous are we?" Valerie asked me smirking.

"No, I'm not jealous. What would make you say that?" I asked clenching my fist. I then glanced back up to the stage. Paulina was in Danny's face, close like Danny and I were when I had my chin on his shoulder. When she finally moved of to shake her hips about a foot away from Danny, he locked eyes with me and mouthed 'Help me'.

I nodded to him and decided I would have to try out for that part. "You know what, I'm going to try out for the part of Thorn," I told Tucker and Valerie.

"You are so jealous!" Tucker said.

"Well I have to save him from Barbie over there don't I?" I asked looking at the stage and the sight finally getting me mad enough to turn my eyes yellow. I saw Tucker shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

By the time the song was over and Paulina had gotten of the stage I was pissed. My cheeks were red, my mouth in a scowl, eyes glaring daggers while still yellow, and I was fingering the hidden blade.

"Anyone else trying out for Thorn?" the teacher asked.

"Yea, me," I said getting on stage. The rage was lost and replaced with humor when Danny mouthed a 'thank you' to me.

I got close to him and whispered in his ear, "Don't get freaked out."

"Why would I freak out?" he whispered back.

"I'm going to do some drastic stuff," I said smirking. He looked worried, but I gave him a reassuring look. The music started and Danny started to sing.

Danny: _Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

Shakira, Shakira

I started to do some Shakira type moves about five feet away from Danny. You know the ones, she shakes her hips, puffs out her chest, I can do them perfectly.

Danny: _I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira_

I twirled around and walked up to his face and started to sing with a seductive look in my eyes.

Me: _Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Danny: _Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing_

Right about here I turned around and was pressing my body on Danny, but unlike becoming tense as he was with Paulina, he started tracing my hips, and moving his body from side to side with me.

Danny: _And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira_

Me: _Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

I was having so much fun. His hands were on my waist, as mine were around his neck, and I was shaking my hips as we swayed back in forth and I sang staring into his eyes.

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Danny: _Shakira, Shakira_

Me: 

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

I pulled away from him and started doing my Shakira moves once again. He was staring at me in the same way that I was staring at him; with the mission of seducing the other. And Danny was doing a fine job I might add. If his hands went just a tiny bit south before…

Danny: _Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día_

Me: _Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día_

Danny: _I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira_

Me: _Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

Danny: _Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

There was no space in between us, just full body on body contact, all the while we were staring into each others eyes.

Me: _Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_

Danny: _Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

Danny: _Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy_

Danny and Me: _Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

I went in to a cute questioning pose after that last statement. Then I went back to moving my body in the most seductive way possible.

Danny: _Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats _

Me: _I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto_

Danny and I had returned to the full body contact position, and he was holding onto me possessively. I got to say, I liked it.

Me: _Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection_

Danny twirled me around unexpectedly, then twirled me back pulling me into a dip.

Danny: _No fighting_

Me: _No fighting_

We ended it there with our faces nearly touching again.

"That was great Miss. Manson," the teacher told me with a huge grin on her face, as Danny and I walked off stage.

"Haha you two are so in love," Tucker said as we sat down.

"Shut up Tucker," Danny said blushing. I was blushing too, and I was once again only vaguely aware of the fact that we were holding hands.

"Then why are you holding hands?" Valerie asked.

"Who's side are you on?" I asked sounding annoyed, but we didn't let go of each others hands.

They both shrugged, and turned back to the stage. Soon they left to try out for parts as well.

I took this opportunity to set the date of the date. Wow that sounded weird, say that three times fast. "Is Friday at seven good for you?" I asked, turning to him noticing he was staring at me.

"Wow, you're very abrupt Sam." I shrugged and blushed. "Yeah, that's great," he said smiling.

"Okay," I said smiling as well. This is the first time in a long time I was actually enjoying my life. Wow, I got it bad.

* * *

Okay, hope you liked it. and dont ask why i put that song in there...i have no clue myself...lol

Please R&R

Sam-n-Danny1 out!


	5. Old Friend, New Enemy

Ok, I'm back and with a new chapter...why did i say that? Obviosly you know...I am such a spazz...OMG did anyone else see the teaser for Schools Out, Ghouls Out? I was like OMG Paulina's gunna be all over Danny, and Valerie is gunna try and kill him...and Sam, she gunna start acting protective again isnt she? Who else agrees?

**Disclaimer:**I still have not become rich, so i still do notown Danny Phantom...it's upsetting is it not?

* * *

Chapter 5-Old Friend, New Enemy

School was uneventful until Wednesday. Though there were only two things that were exiting. One, our team kicked Dash's teams ass and Danny and Anissa became friends…sorta.

I suppose I should start at the beginning. Well periods 1-2 were boring…I actually was day dreaming about Danny the whole time.

Anyways, back to the point. Third period came around and Danny, Tucker, Valerie, Alexander, and I were very excited to hear that our basketball team would be going against Dash's team, who consisted of Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, and Shane.

If I haven't said it before, I really dislike Paulina, and a chance to beat her at something she was winning at with the actual skill she lacked would be so much fun.

I disliked Dash as well he earned the title of my male human mortal enemy. The asshole hit on me like two hundred times after I said no the first hundred. So did Shane; him and Dash were so much alike, the only different was that Shane wasn't as rude.

Kwan and Star didn't bother me as much. Star was just a Paulina clone, but I could tell she was scared of me after Monday's defense lesson, unlike Paulina who thought I was trying to steal whatever glory she had.

Kwan had to be the nicest of them all. He didn't hit on me because he was dating Star, and he was both modest and respectful. But since he was friends with Paulina, satellite--I mean Star, Dash, and Shane, I preferred not to talk to him.

Well anyways as the game got underway, I was blocking Paulina, Danny had checked the ball to Dash, Tucker was doing his best to guard Shane, Kwan and Alexander were chatting away, and Valerie had Star completely covered; member when I said 'Paulina clone'? Well, in the ways of basketball too.

Dash seeing no alternative started to dribble the ball to the basket, and made the shot. He then went to check the ball to Danny. As I've said, Paulina is bad at the game, so I moved to the side of her giving Danny a clear path if he chose to pass it to me. It was either that take the shot or dribble.

Well he did pass it to me, and I immediately did a lay-up shot to make the score two-up.

"Paulina what was that! Guard her!" Dash shouted to Paulina and I laughed. I took the ball out and check it to Paulina. Well she caught it, but I was able to steal it from her and dribble close enough to make a jump-shot. The score was now four to two.

"That's it!" Dash shouted to Paulina, "I guard her, you guard Fen-Tony over there!" Obviously someone doesn't like when they're losing. Cough Cough-Dash-Cough.

"Fine!" she shouted to him and walked to Danny glaring at Dash.

"Don't worry sweety, I'll go easy on you," Dash said to me.

"Cant say the same for me asshole," I said as I bounce-passed it to him. He glared at me and started to dribble. He walked a few feet and I stole the ball and turned my back to him dribbling.

"Guard her Dash! Guard her!" Paulina said mockingly to Dash.

I heard a, "Sam!" from my right and threw the ball to Danny. The way he was positioned, I knew he wouldn't make the shot, so I ran at full speed to catch his rebound and I was able to dunk it without interference. All of them stared at me for this, but I shrugged and the game continued.

It went on like this for the most part. I got to hand it to Tucker, he interfered every pass that was thrown to Shane, and Valerie was an excellent shooter. Alexander really wasn't that much of a help in scoring. But he and Kwan were good friends, so they talked the whole game, which was beneficial to our team.

By the end of the period, our team had won twenty-seven to four.

It was hilarious, and our team taunted the other team relentlessly. God it was so much fun. We didn't really have gym per say in the ghost zone so it wasn't often I got the chance to taunt without getting in trouble in offence class, which was like gym.

Well now that I had relived that memory for about the forth time, forth period was finally over, but that didn't mean we could leave the prison that was Lancer's class. Oh no, that meant we could have a five minuet break. Oh joy.

As the rest of my new friends around me started to talk, I put my head down, thinking. Nothing bad had happened yet, and I was getting nervous, no attacks, revolts, threats, nothing. But just thinking this I realized I just jinxed myself.

About fifteen minuets into the period, three interesting things went on. Danny's and my ghost sense went off and a distinctive 'BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!' was heard from Valerie's wrist.

"May I be excused?" Danny, Valerie, and I practically screamed. Danny looked from me to Valerie with confusion on his face, Valerie looked from me to Danny with confusion on her face, and I looked at both of them smirking. It was funny to see there confusion.

Lancer looked at us with just as much confusion. Then he shook his head and said, "Fenton you may go, Miss. Grey and Miss. Manson I'm afraid you have to wait."

I glared at him and at Danny's retreating form as he left the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Valerie doing the same.

Lancer said something and all I caught was 'get to work' and 'come up for loose leaf if needed.' Valerie pulled loose leaf from her binder and started doing whatever pointless assignment Lancer had just assigned.

I on the other hand went up for loose leaf, with a plan to get out of class. I did grab a piece of loose leaf, but then I went up to him with the perfectway to get me out this of class.

"Mr. Lancer, I really need to be excused. I just got my -ahem- period, and I need to go to the nurse," I whispered.

Lancer blushed furiously, but wrote me a pass to the nurse and murmured an apology as I thanked him.

"Why does she get to go!" Valerie screamed.

"She's going to the nurse, not the bathroom Miss. Grey, now get to work," he said still blushing.

I walked out of the room and mad a mad dash for one of the doors, but then a thought struck me. It was a ghost, I would be gone for a long while. So I made a mad dash for the principles office instead. Once I was in there I sang as loudly as I could the melody that could put anything to sleep.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-naa-na-naa-na-na-na-na-na-nana-na-nana-na-na-na-na-na-na-naa-na-naa-na-na-na-nana-nea-na-na-na-neana." I smirked to myself as the whole office was in a deep sleep. I ran over to the intercom and sang the same thing, putting the whole school into a deep sleep which could only be awaked by the awakening tune.

With that I transformed into my ghostly form and flew out the window in search of Danny. My ghost sense lead me to the north side of the school, which was where I found Danny yelling at, to my surprise, Anissa.

I caught the last remark from Danny as I flew up: "Honestly can I just suck you into the thermos and be done with it?"

"Haha! I'm just looking for Sam, but I don't mind beating you up first," Anissa said smirking.

"Starting a party without me?" I said coming up next to Danny.

"I thought you weren't coming," Danny said blushing.

"I'll always fight by your side," I said as he blushed. God i was acting way corny.

"Sam!" Anissa screamed.

"Anissa!" I screamed, and we flew to each other meeting halfway hugging, and jumping around-even though we were suspended in midair-acting like we hadn't seen each other in years.

When we stopped, I looked at Danny who had the look of surprise and confusion plastered on his face.

"Uh, did I miss something?" he said scratching his head.

I laughed. "Danny this is Anissa my best friend in the whole Zone! And Anissa, this is Danny my," I whispered this next part in her ear, which got the poor ghost boy both confused and concerned, "date for Friday."

"No way!" she said with the biggest grin on her face.

"Yes way!" I said with an equally big smile.

"Good for you! Go Sammy!" she said laughing.

"Haha, so what brings you to Casper High Commander?" I asked.

"Commander?" Danny asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Anissa said shocked.

"Urm no?" I said in a meek voice.

"Tell me what?" Danny said, his voice showing aggravation.

"I'mthequeenoftheghostzone," I said really, really fast.

"Come again?"

"Two Monday's ago she became the queen of the ghost zone," Anissa clarified.

"What! How!" Danny asked startled.

"All will be answered in a bit," I said in a mysterious tone that made him look at me weird. "Now Anissa, why are you here?"

"To warn you. Guess who started a revolt?" she said in a singsong voice.

"Vlad," I said through clenched teeth.

"Bingo. He got a couple of minuscule ghosts that pose really no threat, but he did get a couple that pose a great threat."

"Like who?" I asked.

"Well, he got Frighty," she said shrugging.

"Frighty?" Danny asked.

"The Fright Knight," I told him. "Who else?"

"Skulker, Pariah Dark, Penelope Spectra, Professor Adrium," I scoffed at that, "and Dark Danny Phantom."

My heart stopped when she said Dark Dan. He didn't scare me, but in the alternate future…

"Dark Danny Phantom? Him too? And how do you know about him?" Danny asked, I noticed his face had paled slightly.

"Yes him too," Anissa said annoyed with his questions.

"I know about him from Clockwork, she knows about him from me, and Vlad knows about him from spying and snooping," I told him.

"You worried about Dark Dan?" Anissa asked elbowing me.

"Actually no, because of the fact that in the alternate future I'm his…" I trailed off not wanting to say it.

"You're his what?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

When I didn't answer Anissa said it. "She's his wife in the alternate future."

"His-his-wi-wi-wi-wife!" Danny screamed clutching his head.

"Yes," I said sighing.

"Do you plan to make him your king?" Anissa asked smirking.

"What!" Danny screamed.

"Yes, yes I do," I whispered to her.

"I knew it!" she said.

"What!" Danny scream yet again.

"Shut up both of you. Listen Anissa, go back to the zone and get my followers ready with Ember. Come back when I summon you, and try and teleport, use Wulf," I said hugging her.

"You got it chica," she said using the Daggers of Trinity to teleport herself back to the Zone.

"You alright?" I asked Danny.

"Uhh, yea," he said.

"We should get back to class," I said, "but will you help me in the battle?"

"Of coarse, Queen," he said smirking.

"Don't call me that! Call me Sam!" I screamed. "Go back to class Danny!"

"Haha! Fine, fine," he said flying off.

Then I realized that I had put the whole school to sleep, so I flew at top speed to the principles office and invisible sang the awakening tune: "Na-nee-na-nee-na-na-na-nee-na-neee-na-na-nee-na-neee-na-na-na-ne-na-ne-naa."

Then I flew invisibly into the hall and turned human and started walking back to Lancer's classroom.

Lets recap: Me wrong, today eventful, I realized that Dash is my enemy, Vlad started a revolt, and Danny and Anissa became kind of friends.

Well, no one said that life was easy…especially the life of a queen. Oh god this was going to be so much tourture...I mean fun.

* * *

Haha, hope you liked it, i want to give thanks to all my reviewers, u make me feel loved, lol...continne to r&r please:)

See ya next week!

Sam-n-Danny1 Out!


	6. Where the Hell Did You Learn That!

Hi! Wow, this week went by really slow...anyways heres a new chapterfor ya. i like this one. Sam gets to make fun of Vlad. haha

**Disclaimer:** I still did not win the lottery, or come into any money in the last week. Ergo, me no own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Chapter 6 Where the Hell Did You Lean That!

Ah Friday, the happiest day of the week, why? It meant Friday night pranks at the academy. But this Friday was different, I had a date…and well I wasn't at the academy, but that's besides the point. Back to the point, not just any date, a date with Danny Fenton a.k.a. the most wanted ghost Danny Phantom. And not a sign of Vlad yet! Ha, life was going my way.

Except for the fact that I was stuck in Lancer's yet again. Right now I wanted to get up, and stab the teacher with my blade, but I cant do that now can I? Or can I? Wait, no, I cant murder humans…damn.

Fifth period just started, so I was still doomed for another 45 minuets. Oh well, Danny was to the left of me and I could ogle him for a few minuets. But then again, Valerie who was to my right could tease me about that later, and there was always the chance that Tucker who was in front of me could follow Val's point of view and catch the sight so I turned my head away disappointed.

The I got this wired feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something extremely bad was going to happen. Then my ghost sense went off, as well as Danny's and Valerie's tracker.

"May I be excused?" all three of us asked again. Lancer sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by ol' fruit loop himself.

"You aren't going anywhere Samantha, in fact nobody is going anywhere" he said standing in the front of the room and melting the doorknob.

"How many times have I told you not to call me 'Samantha' you old fruit loop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs ignoring stares from everyone in the room.

Danny seemed not to ignore the fact that Vlad addressed me and spoke. "What are you doing here Vlad?"

"None of your business, for now, its between Samantha and I," he said smirking.

"I am going to kick your ass you cat lover," I said knowing that Vlad plus cats equals a very pissed off Vlad.

"I WILL NOT GET A CAT!" he screamed.

"The Odyssey people! Someone get rid of this ghost!" Lancer interrupted.

"Mr. Lancer it would be in your best interest not to talk," Danny said. "Now what do you mean between you and Sam?" Danny asked standing up.

Then out of nowhere Vlad grabbed me and put me in a sleeper hold, but he was smart enough to make my hair cover the Necklace of Eternity so he couldn't get shocked.

"Sit down or I'll crush your little girlfriend Daniel," he said. Danny reluctantly sat down. Aww I feel so loved! Wait, back to kicking Vlad's ass.

I don't like being put in a sleeper hold at all, except maybe by Danny, but that's a whole other story. So just like Danny in gym class Vlad had his face on my left side, so I kicked my leg straight up in the air, and felt it connect with Vlad face. I swear, doing that is so much fun, especially in the pointy boots I was wearing.

So Vlad was sent to the floor and I took action. "Tucker, duck!" I said to him as I jumped on my desk then over his head onto his desk and then the other three desks to the front landing on Lancer's desk in the front yelling 'Pardon me!' the whole way.

"Sam what are you doing?" Valerie screamed.

"Don't get involved! Either of you! I can handle this!" I screamed to her and Danny as Vlad got up.

"What! But Sam-" Danny started.

"Listen to her children. Do not get involved in my affairs," he said. Since I was standing on Lancer's desk, he took a swipe at my feet trying to make me fall. I jumped over his land and punched him in the face.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?" Danny screamed at me.

"I'm-grunt-fighting-grunt-a-Ahh- ghost!" I said while dodging punches from Vlad. I then found an opening and punched him.

"Miss. Manson, I know I wanted the ghost out but not at your well being," Lancer said as Vlad got a kick to my abdomen, and knocked me into Andrew and his desk. Man Lancer was really annoying.

"Oh my god Sam are you okay?" Andrew asked. I answered that question with a glare.

"You'll pay for that Vlad," I said getting up.

"We're not on your playing field now Samantha, you haven't been to this world in three years, you have no idea of what you're doing," he said dodging a kick.

"That's what you think fuck off," I said dodging a punch and kicking his feet up so he fell.

"Miss. Manson! No cursing!" Lancer screamed, I ignored him of coarse.

Vlad then shot an ecto-beam at me, and caught me off guard and I flew into the damn blackboard.

"Sam!" Danny said getting up and trying to rush to my side, meanwhile Valerie was charging up an ecto-gun.

"Stay back Daniel and Valerie," Vlad said. Since his back was turned he didn't see me get up and knock his head into Lancer's desk.

"He's right guys, stay back, I don't need help," I said smirking.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Vlad said throwing another ecto-beam at me, but this time I dodged it, and it made a hole in the wall.

"That's it!" I screamed jumping on the nearest desk, pulling out my blade, and jumping on Vlad.

"Ooo a little knife Samantha I'm so scared", he said not even trying to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Not just any 'little knife' Vlad," I said making a long, but shallow cut from his right peck to his left. He stiffened and gasped at the paralyzing effects the blade has.

The blade could paralyze any ghost, half or not, and with my advance training for the Academy, I knew how long the effects would last for every cut and every ghost type.

"Its-It's-it's the Blade of Eternity," he muttered.

"That's right. Now I want some questions answered," I told him in a dark and low voice. I had roughly five minutes until the effects wore off. Why? Well because the cut was shallow, and the effects were different for half ghosts.

"What did you do?" Valerie asked.

"It's a ghost blade and it has paralyzing effects," I said to her. She just stared blankly at me as if wondering what I was doing with it and why she didn't have it.

"Where did you get that, and the Necklace of Eternity?" Vlad asked.

"I ask the questions here fruit loop," I told him.

"If it has paralyzing effects, why can he still talk?" Lancer asked. Why was he interested?

"It was designed that way, he can still blink and tear as well," I said gesturing to Vlad blinking and the tears forming in his eyes. The blade also made its cut burn and sting relentlessly, because a person other than the wielder had touched it. Now I know what you're thinking, it has paralyzing effects. Even so, the blade could manipulate its own effects and cause the ghost-even if paralyzed-pain.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I asked Vlad my eyes glowing a very vivid yellow.

"What do you think? I want the throne; you can't have it Samantha," he said smirking.

"Throne?" Danny asked.

"Yes throne, my dear boy. Did you not know she's-Ahh!" he said as I made another cut, deeper than the first, giving me an extra 7 minuets.

"He hasn't figured it out yet, and I'll be dammed if I let you tell him," I told Vlad.

"Testy Samantha, testy," he said smirking.

"Shut up. How dare you attack me when I'm in class. If you want to attack me you do it when can fight at my best, because if you expose me, I expose you," told him.

"You wouldn't," he said face paling slightly.

"I would. And if I do, what would your precious Maddie think of you them?" At that his face lost all color.

"You mean my mom?" Danny asked with a questionable expression.

"Yep, and before you ask, fruit loop and I go way back," I said to him.

"And she's a nosy little one she is," Vlad said with a voice that sounded like he was stating the facts.

"Enough! I'm not going to kill you now, because there would be no fun in that. Go back to Wisconsin," I told him with a stern expression on my face.

"How? I'm paralyzed remember?" he said smirking.

"Well then I'll help you out," I said as I brought the handle of the blade close to my mouth. "Teleport," I told it.

"What are you going to do?" Vlad asked slightly frightened.

"I'm sending you to the depths of the Zone," I said. "Bye, Bye Vladdie," I said taking the blade and stabbing him in the forehead, and in a poof of green smoke, he was gone.

"Sam! You killed him!" Danny said with a jealous expression, eyes glowing green.

"No I didn't. The blade was on teleport mode, I just sent him into the Ghost Zone. Okay, sure I stabbed him in the head, but all he felt was the shock of touching the blade, I swear. He's in the Zone and will be paralyzed for the next ten minuets," I said simply. Then I noticed everybody was looking at me as if I had five eyes or something. "What?"

Nobody moved and just stared at me. Then Lancer cleared his throat and I turned my head to look at him.

"Miss. Manson, you will give up that weapon," he said gesturing to the Blade of Eternity which was still in my hand and had a little of Vlad's ectoplasm on it.

"No I will not. It's not like I can anyways. You'll get shocked if you touch it," I told him.

"Stop making up ridiculous lies. Now I thank you for getting rid of the ghost, but give it to me!" he said grabbing it from my hand. After about 2 seconds, he threw it to the ground screaming.

"I told you not to touch it! When do people learn! Listen to Sam! She's always right!" I said picking the blade up holding it by my mouth again I said, "Clean," and with that all of fruit loops ectoplasm was gone.

But, by accident, the blade fell out of my hand. I went to pick it up with my back to the class, and then Paulina screamed, "Is that the Ghost Boys symbol!"

I cursed silently to myself realizing that while bending, my shirt had rode up and my pants went down slightly reveling that mysterious tattoo. "So what if it is?" I asked her defensively.

"The Ghost Boy is mine, so back off," she said putting up her fists. I heard both Danny and Tucker laugh at Paulina's remark.

"Oh please, like that scares me," I said pointing the blade at her. She then backed down, scared of the blade obviously.

"Just watch it," she added.

"Whatever," I said putting the blade inside my scarf.

"Class, talk amongst yourself as I try to contemplate what exactly has just happened," Lancer said holding his head, and shaking.

I walked back to my seat and all eyes were on me.

As I sat down my friends turned to me and all at one screamed at the top of their lungs, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT!"

I smiled, and just then I noticed, my eyes returned to amethyst. "I'm a ninth degree black belt in 13 different forms of martial arts."

"That doesn't answer how you know Plasmius and why he's after you," Danny said narrowing his eyes at me. "Or why you have Invis-o-Bill's symbol tattooed to your back."

"That's a long story," I said.

"We've got time," Danny said putting his arm around me, which caused me to blush. Wow, the things this boy does to me! I haven't blushed for three years until I met him.

"Why do you know a ghost as powerful as that guy?" Valerie asked crossing her arms.

"And how did you beat him as quickly as that?" Tucker asked.

"And most importantly," Danny cut in, looking directly into my eyes, "what is the Necklace and Blade of Eternity?"

"Okay, one I know him because I have contact with many ghosts from living with Vlad Masters," I said as I shivered. "Two, not only am I a ninth degree black belt, but Vlad sent me to an Academy that specialized in offence and defense, and three, the Blade of Eternity is the third piece in the Eternity set, while the Necklace of Eternity is a necklace that was made with a purpose for serving the blade and its wielder."

"But what is the Eternity set?" Tucker asked interested.

"There are three pieces to the Eternity set, the Blade of Eternity which is a blade that can become almost anything and do almost anything; for short it's the ultimate weapon. The other two pieces in the Eternity set are the Daggers of Trinity which belong to the ghost Anissa, who gave me the blade in the first place.

"If a person other than the wielder touches the Blade of Eternity-no matter ghost, human, or otherwise- it automatically gives them a painful shock until they let go. It can change the way it looks, meaning it can look like a dagger one second and turn into a sword that resembles the Soul Shredder the next. It can as you have seen be switched into different modes, including paralyze, shock, teleport, and clean. Although the shock mode is always on," I added.

"Okay, then what about the necklace?" Valerie asked, I could see the amount of intrigue the Blade had caused her.

"The necklace I have more control over. Meaning I can control who it shocks if a person has touched it. Like right now, Danny's fingering it," Danny blushed at this and let go, "but no shock because I don't mind if he touches it. Now if a person like Plasmius touched it, it would shock him, but when he had me in the sleeper hold, my hair was covering it, so he received no shock. But if anyone touches the clasp-no matter if I want them to get shocked or not-they will, because it can only be taken off by the wielder of it. But you have to be actually trying to get it off, so its okay if your arm is touching it Danny," I told him noticing the frightened expression.

"It also can make shields, and do things like making a beam of light that will shock whoever comes in contact with it. It also changes form according to my mood. Right now, its in neutral mode," I said pointing to it, "but when I get angry the charm turns into a skull with thorns sticking out of it," I said. "Now anymore questions?"

"You've evaded the most important and first asked question," Danny told me smiling.

"Which is?" I asked pretending not to remember.

"How do you know Plasmius, and why is he after you?" he asked looking directly into my eyes.

"Yea Sam, and how do you know Vlad Masters?" Valerie asked warily.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" I asked smirking. She blushed furiously and Danny and Tucker snickered. "I'm assuming they know?" She nodded. "Well, I'll drop that and answer Danny's question now."

"But how do you know-" Valerie started.

"When I answer the question, you'll know," I told her.

"Well answer it already," Tucker and Danny said obviously getting annoyed.

"Well, my parents are rich, so they were friends of Vlad. When I was thirteen, they dragged me to his house and I messed with something that I wasn't supposed to and it made me what my parents call a "freak". The thing that I messed with also gave me the tattoo for reasons I don't even know, I just woke up with it. Vlad said he could help me get the "freakiness" under control, so they appointed him my guardian and I was forced to move in with him.

"Well he tried to help me, and he did a little to well. When I was thirteen, I was afraid of him, but at fourteen, I rebelled against him kinda because Danny Phantom was my idol," I said blushing furiously. "Well, Vlad got mad at my rebellion and sent me away to The Academy and started making clones of Danny Phantom." Danny's eyes widened at this point and Valerie looked disgusted. "At The Academy I was trained, and when I finally escaped from there, I gained something Vlad was never able to, and now he wants to take it from me."

"What did you gain and what did you mess with?" Danny asked, I could see the wonder in his face.

"That is a question that will be answered when you figure out what a certain ghost keeps telling you to figure out," I told him. His face paled slightly. "Yes, I know all about that as well."

"Anyways, during my time spent living with Vlad, I snooped around a lot. I learned all about him giving Valerie weapons, all about his obsession with the Fentons', and all about his obsession with Danny Phantom and the "perfect heir" goal he has. And that about sums it up," I said laughing. Leaving my three friends gawking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Wow," they all said in unison.

Valerie was the first to snap out of the stupor. "Can I hold the blade?"

"Did you not hear what I said about it? It will shock ghosts, humans, or otherwise, so do not touch it!"

"Okay! Jeeze! What do you mean otherwise?" she asked.

"Otherwise like half ghosts or animals or something," I told her.

"There's no such thing as a half ghost Sam," she said.

"Oh, I beg to differ. There are two in this room right now, and when that other ghost was here, there were three." I could see Danny's face pale, and his grip on me tightened as if saying "Why would you tell the ghost hunter that!"

"Do you know who they are?" Danny asked shakily.

"Of coarse, but they're the good guys, Ol' fruit loop is the bad guy," I said snuggling into Danny. "And if you think I'm telling you who they are, you're sadly mistaken," I said directing it at Valerie.

"Damn!" she muttered, and I laughed.

"But Sam," Tucker said to me, "that was awesome! I've never seen anyone do that!" I laughed again.

Then the bell rang and we all got up, but everyone-except my friends-were eyeing me cautiously, as if afraid I would do what I did to Vlad to them. We got out of the room because a kid from the next class opened it from the outside, then looked at Lancer as if asking, "Why is the doorknob melted?" I snickered an walked out of there.

Whatever, right now I knew Vlad would have to recover, so it would be a while until he approached me again. So my mind was on my date for tonight. Yay a date with Danny! Wait, ahem, I'm not supposed to be that happy.

* * *

Done...Long huh? hope you liked it though. R&R

Sam-n-Danny1 out!


	7. Wow Danny, wow

Hi's! Wow i feel so loved. I just wanna say thanks to all my reviewers:Sniffle: You like complete me! haha i just got a little creepy right there didnt i? lol. Yes before you ask i am feeling very hyper today! Yay! Sam's date with Danny! lol

**Disclaimer:** I still have not come into any cash, so i still don't own Danny Phantom. Now don't rub it in!

* * *

Chapter 7 Wow Danny, Wow

When you thought of the person Sam Manson or Sam Spectra, there were words that associated with the name. Words like crazy, scary, powerful, and Goth. One word that you would defiantly not associate with me is date.

But yet here I was awaiting 7:00 and Danny. Another thing you would not associate with me is dress. But I was wearing one, but it was one of those dresses that qualified as a big shirt, because I had tight black jeans under them.

The dress was black and amethyst striped and spaghetti strapped. And before you ask, yes I did have the Blade of Eternity hidden underneath it, and I had the Necklace of Eternity on, which was currently in romantic mode; a black heart with a silver rose in the middle.

I had on high heels; yet another thing you would never associate with me. They were black, but between my index toe and big toe of each foot was a little amethyst rose.

My make-up was pretty much the same. Amethyst lipstick and eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. But I curled my hair, and it framed my face nicely.

The things that were different about my body itself was that a lot of my tattoos no one knew I had were showing. The star on my collarbone, black rose on my right wing, the green ghost on my arm, the ringlet on the other arm, and the rose on my wrist; but that one didn't really count since that was always showing.

I had looked over my appearance about five times already, and it was a quarter to 7:00. Needless to say I was a little nervous.

About fifteen minuets later, the door bell rang, and I rushed to it before any of the members of this crazy house could, smashing a butler into the wall in the process. Haha, I mean oops.

I opened the door to see Danny in black shirt that had red oval in the middle, go figure. Anyways, his pants were still jeans, but they were baggier than usual, and his sneakers were plain black. He looks really good, and to my pleasure his hair is still wild. And is that Axe I smell?

"Hey Sam," he said smiling.

"Hi Danny," I said with a smile matching his and then I heard my mothers voice.

"Samantha darling, you didn't tell us you had a date tonight," she said. She was probably only doing this because she knows I have to prevent my secret, oh but the woman will pay…

"That's because honestly it's none of your business," I told her, turning to face her and my eyes turning yellow.

"Won't you like to introduce us Sam?" my grandmother asked wheeling up. Her I could tolerate, she was perhaps the only person in this house-except me-who was sane.

I sighed, but introduced them anyways. "Grandma, mother, this is Danny. Danny, this is my grandmother Saveria, and my mother Lilly."

"Nice to meet you," Danny said, but you could tell in his eyes it wasn't, and honestly I don't blame him. And then my father walked in.

"And that's my father Jake. Dad this is Danny," I said quickly. "I think we'll be going now." And with that I grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him out the door. "I am so sorry about that," I told him hanging my head. I didn't want him to meet my parents, let alone talk to them so that's why I dragged him out the door. I was sure they would do 20 questions.

"No problem, I don't want you to meet my parents either," he said laughing. "And you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look good yourself Danny," I said smiling as I put my hand in his while we walked to his car. "So my dear Danny, what's on the agenda?" I asked as he actually helped me in the car, man this guy was too sweet.

"I was thinking movie and dinner, and then we'll wing it from there," he said getting into the car and starting it up.

"Sweet. What movie?" God I hope its not some romantic thing, those movies are way to cheesy.

"I wanna see Scary Movie 4, how bout you?"

"Oh my god that looks so funny! I definitely want to see that!" Seriously from the commercials that movie looked hilarious.

"Great! Can I ask you a question though?"

"Go ahead." What would he have to ask me now?

"How do you know about my ghost powers?"

"I lived with Vlad, and I snooped around a lot. I hacked into his computer with the password 'Maddie Masters'," Danny laughed at this, "it was so obvious. Especially with his Maddie Hologram. Anyways I found out all about Danny Phantom. You kinda were my idol, cus you were able to escape Vlad and I wasn't," I blushed now as well as Danny.

"I feel so loved now," he said putting his hand mockingly to his heart.

I gave him a playful punch, "Shut up!" The car ride continued pretty much like this…who knew you could have so much fun by just riding in a car?

Ahh, perfect bliss. Danny had just wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and we were leaning in again. I know what you're saying, we've done this before. But then again I care what you're thinking why?

Just then someone started poking me on the head. "Oww!" I whispered.

"What did I do something?" Danny asked looking sorrowful.

"No, someone was just poking my head!" I told him. He then, as did I, got this very angry look in his eyes.

"I knew it was you two!" said a voice from behind us. Wait was that Tucker?

"Tucker is that you?" Danny asked.

"Of coarse it is!" he said putting his head in between our shoulders.

"I hope you have enjoyed your last day on Earth," I said glaring at him, "because you're about to die for ruining that moment."

Tuckers face paled and then Danny spoke, "Now we can't kill him," Tucker let out a sigh, "too many witnesses."

"Jeeze I just wanted to say hi. I mean really!" Tucker said.

"Haha!" I said. They looked at me in confusion. "What he sawed off the wrong foot. Didn't you hear what Shaq told Dr. Phil?"

"Riiight, Sam," Tucker told me.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked him.

"I'm on a date," he said.

"Haha!" I laughed with the rest of the audience.

"Hey are you trying to say I can't get a date?" Tucker asked me sounding angry.

"You're on a date? I was laughing cus Tom keeps dropping the crate thingies. God pay attention to the movie," I said. They then started laughing, at me. Ahh well, I can let it slide. "And you're on a date?"

"Yes Sam, some girls don't find me un-dateable," he said and Danny snorted.

"Who are you with?" Danny asked.

"Our resident ghost hunter who's out for your head," Tucker said smiling.

"Haha, out for your head," I said.

"It's not funny," Danny said to me.

"Yea it is," Tucker and I said.

"Whatever. So where is she?" Danny asked Tucker.

"In the lavatory," Tucker said.

"The who-what-tory?" Danny asked.

"The bathroom," I said slapping his arm as he started laughing.

"Now to the more important question: what were you two just doing?" Tucker asked raising his eyebrows.

"If you don't shut up, I will murder you Foley," I told him as Valerie sat down. "Val, take control of your date before I murder him," I told her.

"What did you do now?" she asked Tucker.

"Just starting some interesting conversation, that obviously will lead to my demise, since Sam has threatened to kill me three times," he said to her. "Catch you guys later," he said sitting further back in his seat and raising his eyebrows again.

When they stopped bugging us, well it was Tucker mostly, Danny pulled me closer and pulled my chin up so I could meet his eyes.

"Now, where were we?" he asked. I laughed and he then captured my lips with his.

"You guys are so gross!" Tucker screamed from behind.

We resolved to go to a club after eating, but one of those teen clubs, because we are only seventeen. And yes, Tucker and Valerie heard us and went to, but they gave us our independence, so I was cool with that.

So anyways, lets just cut to the chase. Danny is a shy person, so he really didn't want to dance much, but then he doesn't know the abilities of Sam Manson.

That song The Hook Up came on, so I dragged his ass on the dance floor. I mean were at a club, you're supposed to dance.

"Sam, really I'm not good at dancing," he told me over the noise.

"You don't have to be. The song has instructions, just follow them," I told him smirking.

"What?"

"You'll see."

He was lookin  
Said he wanna hook up  
But she don't wanna hook up  
Told him, just go  
And then she looked and said she wanna hook up  
He really wanna hook up  
Told him, let's go

"Don't see it," he said.

"Shut up," I said grabbing his hands and putting them around my waist.

_Baby, I can't believe everything  
Your body makes me wanna do  
And the way that you move on the floor  
Now I think I'm in love with you  
Grab my waist  
Wanna get with the rhythm and that move you do  
Switch my hips on the floor  
Baby slow to keep up with you_

He moved slowly, even though it was a fast song, and with his body pressed against me…

_Back it up, na  
Bump ya rump, na  
Grab my waist, na  
Work it out, na  
Grab my shoulder  
Pick it up, na  
Take it lower  
To the floor, na _

And he followed the chorus exactly; his hands moved all over my body, and I didn't mind it one little bit. Well lets just say that from then on it got a little steamy, and we didn't get off the dance floor for about three songs.

When we did get off the floor however, Tucker and Valerie were gaping at us, and against my will, I blushed.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you get Danny to dance? And like that!" Tucker screamed at me as Danny blushed.

"What do you mean?" I asked deciding to play it dumb.

"Danny doesn't dance, like ever!" Valerie said to me.

"That's because he hasn't met me until now," I said to them as Danny left and led me out the door. Once we were outside I pulled him down to me, and whispered three words to him before I captured his lips, "Wow, Danny, wow."

Well, a little later on, we found ourselves in the park, on a hill that had a beautiful view of the moon. But really who was paying attention to the moon?

I was lying on the ground with Danny on top of me. He was kissing me like if he didn't, the world would end. Our tongues dance and our hands were in the others hair, I gotta say it was an incredible feeling.

I got tired of Danny being able to melt me like that; I like to win at everything. So I flipped him over so that I was on top instead of him. Instead of going for his mouth, I attacked his neck, biting it, liking it, then blowing over my trails, and then nipping at his ear. He moaned at my actions, and I smirked.

I guess the smirk was why he flipped me back over. He seemed to say 'There is no way I'm letting you win!' Again he started our tongue dance. But broke it off to attack my neck the same way I attacked his. And it was even more incredible then before.

I tried to suppress the moan, I really did, because surely it would be the sign of my surrender…but I couldn't.

"Oh Danny," I said breathlessly. I heard his smug little chuckle, and I smacked his back as if to say, 'shut up', but it only made him claim my mouth again, as his hands slid under the dress to make contact with my back, and I moaned again. I did the same to him and I heard him gasp, but I really didn't focus on that. I focused on the fact that his back was so muscular. I moved my left hand around to his stomach, and there I found a six-pack, then he moaned at my caresses of him.

"Sam?" he asked me in a husky tone.

"Hmm?" I asked not even bothering to answer him in words…it's not like I could have anyways.

"We should stop before this goes to far," he said breathlessly.

"Mmm," I said in response. I didn't want to, but he was right…I mean we were on the floor in the park! So he got up, and he helped me up too, and we walked towards his car hand in hand.

As we walked to the porch, his eyes never left mine…I'm really surprised we didn't trip or fall or something.

"This had to be the best day of my life," I told him.

"Mine too," he said leaning in closer, to my face. I was kind of expecting someone to interrupt us, but nobody did. And that weird goodnight kiss thing happened. Even my leg lifted up.

"Goodnight," he said as we parted, and he walked back to his car with a big smile on his face.

"Goodnight," I said, as I did another weird date thing, I leaned against the door looking after him. And then I watched the car until it was out of sight.

I had this urge to go ghost and follow the car, but decided against it and went inside the house with a huge smile on my face, and walked up to my room ignoring the voices of my parents.

* * *

yay! i like this chapter, think it's cute. lol! Please R&R!

Well, i'll be back next thursday!

Sam-n-Danny1 Out!


	8. I Need Information

Hehe sorry. i uh got in trouble on wend. for staying on the computer to long reading InuYasha stories, so i wasnt allowed online yesterday. I'm really sorry!

A special thanks to my beta-reader, Raven of the Night676!

**Disclaimer: **I still do not on Danny Phantom! Do you really have to rub it in?

* * *

Chapter 8-I Need Information

I'm getting a little too caught up in my human side, and I haven't been focusing on the rebellion at all.

But I have good reasons, I swear. Danny and I have been busy. You see yesterday was Friday, and Danny and I had another date where he asked me to go steady! Yay me!

Ahem, sorry. And Danny still hasn't figured out I'm Sam Spectra, but that might be due to the fact that I haven't been changing into her. Hey, it's not my fault that there were no ghosts to fight!

But now I was getting anxious. Vlad hasn't shown up for a week and a day. That means he's planning something. Plus the note Anissa sent me wasn't helping me in anyway either. The note went like this:

_Sammy!_

I hope Cujo gives this to you in a readable form. How ya doing doll face? Congrats on the ass kicking of Vlad, dude that was sweet! But when you sent him back Joe, my stupid half brother took him to recuperate somewhere. We haven't seen a lot of him from then on.

I think he's planning something huge. But none of us can tell since he went to his castle in Wisconsin. So watch out. You know when he stays quiet, he's up to something big.

Hey, you never did tell me what's up with you and Danny. Are you guys dating now? Is he a good kisser? How far did you let him go::Raises eyebrows suggestively:

OMG, just letting you know, Ember said she was gonna visit sometime soon, so be on the lookout.

Listen sweetie, I have to go, but I hope to see you soon!

Love,  
Anissa

That was Anissa for you. Though the letter was nice, you had to realize that she was right; Vlad had to be planning something huge.

I decided I needed to talk to Danny, he had more experience with Vlad popping out of nowhere than I did.

Vlad was always hovering over me when I was living with him, so I had never experienced Vlad's popping-up abilities first hand. Did that confuse anyone else but me? _No._ Good.

So, at that thought I changed to Sam Spectra and took off. Realizing that I could just call the boy and ask him where he was as Sam Manson. I smacked myself and pulled out my cell phone. It rang three times before he answered.

"_Hello?" _he answered.

"Hi Danny," I said while changing back into Sam Manson in a deserted alleyway.

"_What's up Sam?" _He asked cheerfully.

"Nothing, I'm kind of bored and I was wondering what you were doing," I said.

"_Nothing. Just hanging out at Tuckers house."_ Bingo. "_You wanna come over?"_

"Sure! I'll be there soon," I told him changing back to Sam Spectra.

"_Okay, bye."_

"Bye," I said before taking off to Tuckers house.

Once I got close enough to the window, Danny Phantom was already standing there in front of it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"What no hello? No hi how've you been?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, not really," he said smirking.

"Listen, I don't have time for your famous witty banter." :Cough: Not!

"But witty banter is so much fun!" He whined.

"Danny, I came here for a reason, and exchanging witty banter was not that reason."

"Fine, then what's up?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need information," I told him.

"About what?"

"About Vlad."

"Why would you need info on Vlad? I thought you knew all about him!" He said accusingly.

"Mostly I do, but I don't know what he does when he comes here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, does he rent a hotel? Announce his presence? Lay low? What does he do?" I asked sounding very exasperated.

"He usually lays low at my house," He said simply.

"That's all?"

"That's all. Is that everything you needed to know?" He asked.

"Yes. Just, if he does show up tell me."

"Why?"

"Danny, he is the leader of the rebellion. If he wins all is lost to the human world and the Ghost Zone. Think about it, would you really want Vlad ruling the Ghost Zone and Earth!"

"Ahhh, no."

"That's what I thought. So did you figure out who I am?" I asked innocently.

"Umm, no."

"Well try to!"

"No. Leave it alone dude." I'm a girl, dose he realize that?

"Bite me."

"Well lick me."

"Suck."

"Gnaw!"

"Grind!" I said knowing I had won.

"A-uh-Urg! You meanie!"

'_Meanie?_' "Gee Danny thanks. I feel so loved and appreciated now," I said sarcastically.

"Well, why don't you just tell me who you are?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm someone close to you," I said fast, but loud enough for him to here.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Uhhh, nothing. Listen, I have to go. Not that I don't enjoy messing with your head, but I have business to attended to."

"Umm, okay. Bye?" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Okay so now I at least have an idea what Vlad's going to do when he shows up

Wait, aren't I supposed to be going to Tuckers house now? Hehe oops, I can be such a spazz.

* * *

Yay! done! again really sorry about the late post! Please R&R

Sam-n-Danny1 out!


	9. Oops My Fault

Uh...hehe probably thought something happned to me huh? well i got grounded and was banned from the computer for like ever...i'm not even supposed 2 b on the computer now, but i am for u guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom...stop rubbing it in!

A special thanks to my beta-reader, Raven of the Night676!

* * *

Chapter 9-Oops, My Fault

I sighed irritably as Danny's car pulled up by my house and Tucker asked me which house it was.

"Urg, it's that one," I said pointing to the huge house in front of them. "You can park it in the driveway," I told Danny and he nodded.

"That's your house? It's the biggest house on the street!" Tucker said to me as Danny shook his head at Tuck's actions and I got out of the car.

"Unfortunately, yes, that is where I live." I yelled to him while going to the door and unlocking it. "Please don't be home, please don't be home, please don't be home, please don't be home," I muttered to myself. When I opened the door, I found my pleading had worked, "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Feel her temperature, I think she's gone crazy with fever!" Tucker screamed from the back seat of the car and shaking Danny who was in the front.

"I haven't gone crazy with fever, I'm rejoicing in the fact that my parents are gone. And just because I like saying it, I'll say it again. My parents are gone!" Whoa, déjà vu.

"Did anyone besides me get a weird feeling of Deja Vu?" Danny asked.

"I did," Tucker and I replied as I entered the house.

They stared at me when I came out, and then when they saw all the stuff I had in my hands, they focused their wide eyed eyes at the contents of it all.

"Wait! You have that game? And that movie? And that CD!" Tucker asked.

"Apparently. Now onward to Fenton Works!" I told them as Danny started to drive and Tucker continued to stare at my hands.

I growled as my ghost sense went off and pulled me away from watching music videos.

"Can you two excuse me? I'll be right back," I said going to the bathroom and transforming, knowing fully well Danny would be too.

I flew out of the bathroom invisibly to the roof, and came face to face with Ember. We each cracked this huge smile and started jumping around; much like I did with Anissa.

"Oh my God! Em! What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I missed something again didn't I?" Danny Phantom said from behind me.

"Hiya dipstick!" Ember said to him as he growled.

"We're best friends!" I told him to answer his question.

"Great, that's just great," He said.

"You know since Sammy over here got you to fight in the war we're teammates now right?" Ember asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Unfortunately." Danny said, meaning only for me to hear it.

"Hey! I heard that!" Ember told him as I snickered. "So," Ember said turning to me, "did you make him your king yet?"

"Ah-urmm-I-What kind of question is that!" I asked her as Danny and I started blushing furiously.

"A question that's waiting to be answered." She told me.

"No, but I'm working on it." I whispered into her ear. "Snicker, jump or shout 'I knew it!' and you get seriously hurt!" I warned her.

She closed her mouth and turned her head to glare at me, but I gave her such a cold stare that she backed a couple feet away from me. "Okay, okay," She said holding her hands up in a non-guilty pose.

Danny was looking at me and Ember funny, as if expecting an answer as well. "Forget it Danny, you still haven't figured out what I told you to!"

He looked guilty at that. "I've been preoccupied."

"Oh, with who?" Ember asked.

"Em, shut up!" I whispered harshly to her.

"That's none of your business," Danny said obviously not hearing me.

"Is it who I think it is?" Ember asked me, as Danny gave her a strange look.

"Yes," I told her feeling a smile come to my lips.

"How do you know?" Danny asked, obviously upset that he was getting shown up by a couple of girls.

"Figure out who I am as a human, and then you'll know. Now, don't you have a friend, and a girlfriend to be getting back to?" I asked him smirking.

"I-uh-Fine," He grumbled.

"See ya later!" I shouted after him as he left.

"Dipstick!" Ember added.

"Em!"

"What?"

"Urg, is there anything that you came here for?" I asked her rubbing my temples.

"Yea, I just wanted to say that you did an awesome job with beating up Vlad." She told me smiling.

"Thanks." I said smiling to match.

"But why didn't you kill him?"

"Where's the fun in torturing Vlad if I'm stuck in human mode?"

"True, true. So anyways I'm going to go now."

"Why? You just got here."

"I got a boyfriend and he's cute so I wanna get back and train with him." She said blushing.

"Oh my god, that's so great!" I told her hugging her. "So I'll see you soon!"

"Yeppers!"

"'Yeppers'?" I asked her.

"Don't ask."

"Riiiiight," I said hugging her once again. And her blue hair encircled her and she disappeared.

I smiled as I flew back to the bathroom and changed to human form.

"So, what'd I miss?" I asked them.

"Nothing much." Tucker told me.

"So now which one?" Danny asked as I sat down and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Virgin eyes here." Tucker stated.

"Shut up Tucker, we're not even doing anything that bad." Danny told him.

"Anyways," I said going back to the original question, "put on the Bring me to Life music video."

"How did I know it was going to be some sort of depressing song like that?" Tucker asked.

"What that song is great! Evanescence is the thing that kept me living when I was forced to live with Vlad, so I suggest you do what I say!" I told them. So Tucker put it on, and I sang with the lyrics.

Me:

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,

until you find it there and lead it back home

Danny gasped and looked at me really funny. "What?" I asked him.

"I-uh…. Your… nothing!" He stuttered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Something was up, and I could tell.

"Totally. I'll be right back," He said heading to the kitchen.

"What's up with him?" I asked Tucker. He shrugged his shoulders at me and continued to jam to the music. "Gee thanks, Tucker. What a concerned friend you are." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And don't I know it!" He said smirking at me. Then Danny entered the room carrying what looked like a big dream catcher. "Danny what are you doing with the Fen-"

"Shush Tucker! I just wanna see if I'm right or going insane." He said looking at me with mix of suspicion and pride in his eyes.

"See if you're right about what?" I asked backing away from the glowing thing.

"Something that someone keeps telling me to figure out." He said his blue eyes twinkling as my amethyst ones widened. "Spectra was singing the same song when I met her, and you two sound a lot alike."

'Shit! He's figured it out! And so soon! Well not really and I did get to mess with his head these past two weeks we've been dating….. Wait! Is he mad? What the hell is that thing!' I asked myself.

Then the thing got slammed down on me and it felt like I was being ripped in half, it hurt like a bitch. "Ahhh!" I screamed and closed my eyes.

When the pain finally stopped, I felt weird, and I mean weird, like when I felt when I duplicated myself, only not.

"What did you do to me?" I screamed my eyes still closed, but I sounded different, like there were two of me….

"Oh shit, I was right." I heard Danny say.

"You're gonna get it!" I heard Tucker say. "You're just lucky she didn't open her eyes yet.

"Open my eyes?" I asked, getting the weird two of me sound again in response. So I did. It felt like I had four eyes, instead of only two. Then I looked to my side to find another Sam there. "Ahhh!" We each screamed. "What the hell?"

"He found out!" The ghost me told the human me.

"Ooops, my fault." I told her-- myself, whatever!

"Now Sam don't get mad, I just wanted to see if you were Sam Spectra, and it turns out you are, so please don't kill me." Danny said.

"You-you-you split me in half!" The human me screamed.

"You could have asked me 'ya know! It would've been as simple as saying, 'I think I figured it out; you're Sam Spectra.' But no, you split me in half!" The ghost me yelled.

"I get the one who can walk. You get the ghost," Human me said to ghost me. Wow, this is weird.

"What did I do!" Tucker screamed.

"You could've warned me!" Human me screamed getting up and running after him as he had made a run for it.

"Now, Sam…" Danny started.

"Does it look like I'm in a talking mood?" I asked him. He shook his head 'no' vigorously at me. "Okay then," I said tackling him to the ground, giving him absolutely no chance to escape. "Put me back the way I was!" I told him, my yellow eyes boring into his blue ones. It was kinda funny, he looked so scared.

"Uhhh, okay. You're mad aren't you?" He asked.

"No I'm pissed. Do you realize how much that hurt and how weird it felt?"

"Yes€"

"Then why did you do it to me!"

"….'Cause I'm a C student?"

I had to laugh at this. "One day that line's not going to work anymore." I told him getting up, as well as helping him up and sitting us on the sofa.

"And thankfully that day is not today." He said.

"Hmm, not quite," I said giving him a kick in the shin and a punch in the arm.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing the shin and falling deeper into the sofa.

Then Tucker came in screaming 'Help', as the human me followed screaming 'Die Foley!'

Just as the human me tackled Tucker and began punching him in the arm ghost me told human me, "Danny can put us back."

"He better!" Human me said getting off Tucker and walking next to the ghost me.

Tucker then got up, rubbing his arms. And just because I felt like it, I kicked him in the shin, making him fall again.

"What was that for?" He asked me.

"What? She got to do it!" I said pointing at the ghost me. Tucker just glared at me. "Can we just fix this, 'cause this is one of the weirdest things I've ever felt?"

"Ok," Danny said, turning the big dream catcher thingy around. "Just go threw it again on this side," Danny told us. "I'm gonna have a bruise later after this," He said.

"Me too," Tucker stated.

"Good," I-- we, whatever said going threw the dream catcher. If no one can tell, I'm confused, so confused.

"Oh thank God," I said examining myself as I came out.

"Now, Sam," Danny started.

"Yes Danny?" I asked him; still examining me to make sure nothing got left out or something.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," He said grabbing my and Tucker's arm making us sit on the sofa.

'_Shit_.'

* * *

Yay done! hope you liked it. now i know we all love clueless Danny, i thought it time for him to figure it out. The poor guy, i think i torchered him long enough. Please R&R

Sam-n-Danny1 out!


	10. My Past

Hey guys! i wasnt grounded! haha! lol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom...stop rubbing it in!...i said stop!

A special thanks to my beta-reader, Raven of the Night676!

* * *

Chapter 10-My Past

I decided to play it cool. "What do you want to know?" I asked Danny.

"'What do I want to know?' 'What do I want to know?'" Danny kept repeating.

"Yeah, I believe that's what I asked Danny!" I told him getting a little frustrated. He was obviously in a very sensitive state of mind.

"Everything. Start from the beginning Sam." He told me looking straight into my eyes.

"Fine. I already told you how I got my powers. My parents went to Vlad's house and dragged me along. I got really bored, and wandered around the house finding his secret lab and finding a huge hole in the wall. Well I walked into it and found an on and off switch. I pressed the on button and everything went dark." I explained as they both listened intently.

"I woke up in a bedroom that connected to a bathroom; I was going to see if I got hurt in the mirror when I heard my parents talking. They were yelling at Vlad saying that he ruined me making me a freak child. Vlad was saying he could train me to be able to hide my 'being a freak'. After some debating my parents said that they would make him my legal guardian and I would live with him.

"I started screaming and when they rushed in the room, I started yelling 'Why?' My parents told me that I was too much of a freak to be able to be seen in high society without anyway of covering up the 'freaky'. I tried to protest, but Vlad cut in telling me to relax and go see what they were talking about. Then, my father said I was staying there whether I liked it or not." I said sighing at the memory.

"Man, that is harsh." Tucker said.

"Yeah, I know. I ran into the bathroom crying and screaming at them, but I heard my mom's heels walk farther and farther away. Then I looked in the mirror and saw my ghost form. I didn't even realize it was me until I tested it by moving my hands to see if it matched with the mirror. I was scared and really freaked out, and then a sharp pain in my lower back came, so I faced it to the mirror to find this," I said showing them the 'DP' tattoo.

"Same thing with me." Danny said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"This," He said taking off his shirt to reveal a 'SS' tattoo, that was my symbol, on his right wing.

"You have it too…" I said to him. He only nodded and motioned for me to continue, I nodded.

"The first year I lived with him, when I was thirteen, I was petrified of him. He had such power, and I knew I could never escape. When I turned fourteen, he diverted his attention away from me, onto one Danny Phantom, saying he was a better heir then I was." Danny scoffed at this. "When I kept seeing how Danny could escape him, I rebelled. I snooped around a lot; that's how I know so much. I couldn't escape him, but I got so annoying, that he sent me to the Academy in the Ghost Zone.

"In the Academy, us ghosts were ruled by a Tyrant Headmaster. He didn't like me since I was half ghost. I met Anissa, Ember, and Desiree; we became the rulers of the Rocking Spectra house. In my years at the Academy, I leaned a lot of forms of martial arts, and I'm highest rank in them all. I also learned how to control my basic ghost powers, and the advanced ones; like elemental strengths.

"When I was sixteen the four of us started to leave the Academy nightly and attack a lot of places bringing them under my rule. At seventeen, I had almost the whole Zone except for the Academy. A month ago, with the help of Anissa, Ember and Desiree, I brought down the Academy.

"Then, the day I first started going to Casper High, the Box Ghost showed up telling me the whole Zone surrendered to me, that I was queen, and that Cujo was to help me if I needed it. Well, you know the rest from there." I took a short pause.

"Sorry I was messing with your head Danny," I said sincerely, Tucker laughed at this. "But how did you get that?" I asked poking him on the back where the 'SS' tattoo was.

"I don't know, it was just there after my accident. Apology excepted. And I'm not done asking questions." He told me.

"Damn." I said.

"How do you know about Dark Dan and Clockwork?" He asked. "And why they hell was he your husband!"

"Her husband!" Tucker screamed.

"Yes, my husband. And if you two would shut up, I believe I can answer that," I said and they shut up. "Now, ahem. CLOCKWORK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, which was so loud it made dogs around the neighborhood bark, and Danny and Tucker clutch their ears.

"Damn woman! What is _wrong_ with you?" Tucker screamed.

"Time out!" A voice called as a necklace dropped around Danny's, Tucker's, and my neck.

"Hiya Clockwork!" I said to him.

"Sam how many times have I told you not to do that? What is it that you need?" He asked me.

"Well, master of all time, I was hoping you could show them the Dan Phantom, Sammy Spectra/Phantom thing?" I told him.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because here Danny is nosy." I told him.

"I am not!" Danny protested.

"You are too," I said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Enough! You are, so get over it. Sam, you know this might mess with the fabric of time?" Clockwork asked while changing to an old man.

"Please?" I asked, putting on a little pouty face, giving him the puppy dog eyes as he changed into a middle aged man.

"Fine child, but if this messes up anything-" He trailed off as he teleported all three of us to his domain.

"Wait why did I have to come? I wasn't even being that curious!" Tucker said as we landed.

"Oh shut it." I told him.

"Wait, how do you know Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"Because the Observers said I was the reason for you being evil, and Clockwork was sent to destroy me. But they were wrong," I told him.

"The Observers do that to you a lot don't they?" Danny asked Clockwork.

"Yes, yes they do. I'll start from how the two met." He said pointing to the screen making it swirl to form fourteen year old Sam Spectra practicing attacks with Ember.

"Come on Ember is that the best you've got?" Sam asked her.

"No!" Ember said while strumming her guitar, "_Oh Ember, you will remember_-"

"Oh my god I hate that soooooooooooong!" A male voice said wailing.

"Ember!" Sam said running to her fallen friend who was knocked out. "What did you do you jerk?"

"Who do you think you're talking to girl!" A fourteen year old Dan Phantom said coming into view.

"A jerk that's who!" Sam said scowling at him.

"Stop insulting me or I will be forced to take action on you girl." He said.

"I'm not afraid of you! Bring it on!" She said getting into a fighting stance.

"Such a pity, you are a pretty girl." He said throwing a plasma blast at her which she easily dodged.

"Shut up and fight." She said throwing a sharp icicle at him, which he dodged just barely, as it made a cut in his jumpsuit, but not damaging his skin.

"Bitch." He said scowling at her and then continuing to try and punch her.

"Thank you!" She said dodging and throwing a few of her own.

The fight continued like this with many elemental attacks from Sam, and harsh punches and double teams from Danny.

When she was surrounded by four Danny's they asked. "Not so tough now are you?"

"Of coarse I am," She said punching the real one causing the others to disappear. Then the punches started again, but both of them were getting tired.

Much like the current Danny and Sam, when they stopped for a second to take a breath, they realized how close they had gotten and locked eyes. And after about two seconds their lips locked in a fierce passionate kiss.

"I'm not supposed to fall in love." Dan said as the parted, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Why are you?" Sam asked with a glaze over her eyes.

"Yes."

"Good." She said capturing his lips again.

And the screen went back to the swirling vortex that it was when the three of us arrived.

"Wow, just like that they fell in love?" Tucker asked as Danny and I blushed.

"Well of coarse! They are destined to be together, nothing can change that." Clockwork said gesturing to Danny and me.

"We're 'destined to be together'? I just thought it was some kind of ironic coincidence." I told Clockwork.

"How could you think that? Why do you think that when the both of you got your powers, you got the other's symbol? Did that not connect?" Clockwork asked Danny and me.

"Uh, no…" We said.

"The symbols you bare are not there for show. They bond you two together for all eternity, no matter what. They link you together, and make each of you more powerful. It's a tad complicated, but because of them you can help the other out in times of need." Clockwork explained.

"Okay." I said awkwardly at Clockworks little outburst.

"Yeah…" Danny added his face a tad pale.

"Do you still wish for me to continue?" Clockwork asked.

"Yes!" Danny answered before I could even utter a syllable.

Clockwork waved his hand over the vortex and it showed and older Dan Phantom and Sammy Spectra.

"Get out of here Dan Phantom and Sammy Spectra!" A twenty year old Valerie yelled.

"Actually, its Sammy Phantom," Sammy said.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! You two ghosts got married?" Valerie said.

"Yes, we did. Now enough catching up on old times, time to die." Dan said.

"Oh please, let me take care of her! Please!" Sammy asked Dan.

"Okay, but you can't kill her." Dan told her rubbing her hand.

"Oh, and why not?" She whined.

"Because I want to." He stated simply.

"What, are you two planning my demise?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, yes we are. By the way, a dead onion says 'what'." Sammy stated.

"What?" Valerie asked confused.

"Exactly," Sammy said smirking. "You're a dead onion! Haha!"

Valerie then shot a plasma blast from her gun at Sammy, which she easily blocked by putting up a shield. "Is that really all you have?" She asked as she threw a fireball at the ghost hunter.

She then started shooting at the female ghost but to no avail. Sammy dodged them all while flying up to the ghost hunter. When she was close enough to land a punch, she bunched Valerie and she fell off the hover-board.

"Isn't she great?" Dan asked smirking as Valerie fell.

Valerie screamed and let out an 'oof' when her hover-board caught her. She kicked the hover-board into high gear as she flew back to a ghost shielded Amity Park.

"How are we supposed to get her now?" Sammy asked flying up to Dan.

"Well, if I use my ghostly wail, I could break the shields down." He said.

"But you know once you use it, your energy is drained, so you can't. We could always go home and practice the power." Sammy said putting her arms around his neck.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" He said as she licked his neck from behind.

"I probably am, but I can't read your mind. Why don't you show me what you think I'm suggesting." She said biting his ear.

"With pleasure." He said turning around and capturing her lips, as they turned into a swirling green vortex and teleported somewhere.

"Virgin eyes and ears over here ya know!" Tucker interrupted.

"I know that, I wasn't going to show you anymore you dolt," Clockwork told him. "Do you wish to see anymore, because you know it from there," Clockwork said to Danny.

"One more thing, how come I never met Sammy Spectra-Phantom-whatever?" Danny asked.

"Because when you went into the future, Dan was forcing her to stay home because she was pregnant." Clockwork told us.

"PREGNANT!" All three of us screamed.

"Haha! Danny's the father of your baby!" Tucker said to me.

"Shut up Tuck, that's not cool." Danny said hitting him hard enough to make Tucker wince.

"You never told me that!" I yelled at Clockwork.

"You never asked." He said smirking and changing into a child.

"I'm going to send you to oblivion," I told Clockwork walking towards him.

"Sam." Danny said putting a hand on my shoulder holding me back.

"Yea okay, but that doesn't mean I wont remember this!" I said directing it to Clockwork.

"Of coarse child, but can you do me a favor and get back so the time stream can continue moving!" He screamed.

"Fine! Mr. Bossy." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that," He said while teleporting us back to the Fenton living room. "Time in!" He said taking back our necklaces. And in a poof, he was gone.

"So, that was my past-future." I said to Danny blushing, who was blushing as well.

"Freakin' lovebirds from the start! Even in alternate futures!" Tucker said.

"TUCKER!"

* * *

Hope you liked it lol...Dan and Sammy Phantom...it creeped me out a little belive me! haha please r&r!

Sam-n-Danny1 out!


	11. Lady Marmalade

Hey everyone! hope you like this chapter lol..wow, for one, i have nothing to type

**Disclaimer:** I'll put it simply for you: i dont own anything

A special thanks to my beta-reader, Raven of the Night676!

* * *

Chapter 11-Lady Marmalade

I gasped and locked eyes with Danny who was on the other side of the stage. He gave me the same pained look I was giving him.

I scanned the crowed as Lady Marmalade started to play, and found him. Oh yes, by the big mass of orange was Ol' fruit loop smirking as his ghost sense went off as well.

I couldn't believe it. The play that we've been working on for weeks was about to get ruined because of a ghost.

Valerie was center stage all by herself when I saw it: the green charge of a plasma blast that, evidently, only I saw. I sighed and decided I had to save her ass, and fight the ghost.

I ran at full speed in order to get Valerie out of the way in time. I slammed into her, while she let out a high pitched scream, and knocked us both a few feet away from the now scorch mark on the stage floor.

Other cast members who were all on the left side of the stage came into view to see what the scream was, and looked wide eyed.

"Sam! What was that for!" She screamed at me.

"Miss. Manson!" Lancer screamed. "Folks this is not part of the play!" He told the audience.

"Sammy! What are you doing?" I heard my mother say.

"Look," I said to Valerie as we stood up.

"A scorch mark?" She asked.

I nodded and whistled for Cujo. He came running in, in his big form growling, as several gasps were heard from the audience at the sight of the big dog, and in Valerie's case a growl.

"Cujo, Reveal." I told him. "Danny, come here!" I added as an afterthought. He came running and I put a shield around us as Cujo started barking. The shield was to keep Danny and me from being exposed by Cujo's Revealing bark.

Well let's just say I was wrong. It wasn't just one ghost it was about a hundred ghosts. A hundred ghosts who were all smiling evilly at me.

"Ghosts! Ghosts!" Jack Fenton screamed from the audience as he tried to get up. He couldn't for some reason. It was then Cujo told me that someone had put ghost glue on all the seats.

"It's ghost glue, you wont be able to get up!" I screamed at him. I then turned to Valerie and Danny and said, "Put a shield around the audience and cast members. This means the both of you get under the shield as well."

"But Sam-" They started to protest.

"No buts! Just do what I say!" I told them. Reluctantly Valerie did what she was told, as did Danny.

I was ready to start attacking when Joe threw a plasma blast at me, from high up the little coward threw it, knocking me into the wall.

"Stay where you are!" I told Danny as I opened my eyes reveling them to now be glowing a fierce yellow.

Oh, I was going to get Joe, even if I had to reveal my ghost half in the process. I hated him so much; he was such a jerk to both me and Anissa. It was then I formulated a very painful, plan… for him, anyways.

I started running straight to the other side of the stage, right where a wall was.

"Sam! You're going to run into a wall!" Danny screamed at me.

No I wasn't. Why you ask? Well I cheated a bit and started running up the wall. I swear it looked like something out of the Matrix. And I had to laugh at the gasps and screams of the audience members. Especially at the cry of my mother. Now _that _was freaking hilarious.

When I was high enough to where Joe was, I kicked the wall and was floating in midair and my extended foot connected with Joe's face. Then I stood on top of his falling form, and pushed him into the stage floor.

As I got off him I mouthed the words to the song to him, "Hello. Hey Joe. You wanna give it a go?"

And thus the fight had started. With a strong punch, Joe was knocked into the wall and unconscious. He was replaced by three other ghosts whom I didn't know. A kick and two punches later and they were gone. It kept going on like this, and all eyes were on me.

I stood still for one minute to catch a breath when Danny yelled to me, "Sam! Four ghosts! From all sides of you!"

"Thanks!" I said jumping in the air and doing a split while ghosts crashed into each other.

And it kept going. A punch here, a kick there, a head butt, a split, and a roll there. The funny thing was I kept attacking to the beat of the song.

A male ghost looking like a pirate popped up in front of me, but was soon blasted away by a pink blast.

"Thanks!" I yelled at the red jump suit clad ghost huntress. Even if I did tell her to stay under the shield, I did appreciate the help.

"Sam! Skulker missile at head level!" I heard Danny yell. In the middle of fighting Vinosha, a telepathic ghost, I flipped so that my foot connected with the missile and sent it back towards Skulker.

I felt a tap on my shoulder before Skulker screamed, and his head was knocked off leaving Skulker's actual ghost form in his place. I took the Blade of Eternity out from the scarf on my waist, "Teleport," I muttered quickly and threw it at the little guy as I punched Vinosha into the wall. And in a flash Skulker was gone and Vinosha was knocked out in a funny looking position against the wall.

The Blade came back to me and I put it back in the scarf. And the offence began again.

A minute later, twenty ghost surrounded me from above and at the same time plasma blasted me. I put up a shield, and when the smoke cleared I heard Joe, who had just gotten up, say, "The boy, get the boy!"

They were talking about Danny. My first thought was he's in Valerie's shield, but when I went to look, he was out of the shield, on the sidelines of the fight.

I sighed and ran to where the boy was standing. And I got there about a second before the plasma blast directed at him hit. Just enough time to put a shield around us.

"Didn't I say to stay in the shield?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"Let me help you!" He said looking into my eyes. I noticed that his were glowing green, signifying that either he was mad that ghost had just tried to attack him while he was in human mode, or that he was worried for my safety. Then there was also the other possibility that it was both of the options.

"I thought you'd never ask. Listen; let them form a circle around us. Then cup your hands and throw me up." I informed him.

"You sure I can throw you that far?"

"I can cheat a little." I said winking at him. I then took his hand and led him to the center of the stage. He cupped his hands and I stepped into them.

All I heard before he threw me was a "Danny what are you doing!" From his mom, and a "Boy what on Earth do you think you are doing?" From my dad.

He threw me pretty far up; I didn't even have to fly. Once I was at level with Joe, I landed a swift kick to his head again knocking him into the wall. Then I started falling, and I was going to land by myself, until I saw Danny ready to catch me. So I let him.

Once he set me down I gave him my most wanton smile. Then we linked arms back-to-back so that I was kicking at ghosts while he was spinning around.

When the ghosts that were in the immediate circle I was kicking were down, we unlinked arms and held hands while punching and kicking away.

It was weird how in sync we were. Throwing punches and kicks at the same time, spinning around; we made a great team.

Suddenly Danny told me, "Soul Shredder, waist level."

I nodded in understanding. "Let go of my hand," I told him. When he did, I jumped just in time for the Soul Shredder to miss me and I used it was a trampoline. Jumping on it so that I went over the Fright Knight's head, and grabbing the Blade of Eternity while yelling "Sword!" and landing behind him.

The sword fight then began. All you heard was clink for my block, clank for his block, and after a couple of minuets of this. You heard a clash and an "Ahhh!" Signifying that Frighty had just been teleported into the Ghost Zone.

I heard a struggle and ran to the fight Danny was having with one of the few conscious ghosts. Running to him, I stabbed the ghost, who I recognized to be Aya, she was teleported to the Zone as well.

"I'm tired of this," I told Danny calmly. He looked at me questioningly. I brought the hilt of the sword to my mouth, "Boomerang, teleport all the ghosts but Danny, Cujo, and I to the Ghost Zone." I told it. Then I threw it, grabbing Danny as I crouched down so that the Blade could do its job.

When it was done the stage was left ghost free, save for me, Danny, and Cujo. Vlad was also gone, but from the fact that neither of the adult Fenton's were screaming at me, I thought it safe to assume that Vlad was able to get out of the auditorium before the fight was over.

"Danny, that is one awesome girlfriend!" Jack screamed from the audience. Danny blushed at this.

"Dad you're so embarrassing…" Danny said burying his head into my shoulder and chuckling.

"Yeah, real Lady Marmalade." Tucker said getting out of Valerie's shield.

I blushed, and made a slash in the air with The Blade of Eternity while crying out, "Dissolve!" The audience looked at me stupidly. "Uh, I dissolved the ghost glue, you can get up-" I grabbed my head; something felt funny.

"Sammy are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him lying through my teeth. "Don't even," I said angrily as my parents approached me. My friends looked at me questioningly as my parents slinked away from me away in fear.

"Sam you must tell me where you learned to do all that? And Danny I don't remember teaching you how to fight a ghost." Danny's mom said.

"Uh, I inherited it from you and Dad…?" He said as more of a question than an answer.

"Sam, what's that on your back?" Valerie asked interrupting the forming conversation.

"Huh?" I asked feeling my back and searching for what she was talking about.

I felt what it was when Danny poked it for me. "Son of a bitch, it's a Skulker Sleeper." I swaying a bit. "Can you get it off me please?" I asked no one in particular as I grabbed my head.

"A Skulker Sleeper, what's….?" Jack Fenton's voice became a blur, as well as the faces that were around me.

"Sam, Sam… Sam…. Sam……" I heard Danny's voice from far away.

'Fucking Skulker Sleeper….' I thought as everything went totally black and I fell forward into a very surprised Danny.

* * *

Hope you liked it! lol please r&r...oh and if you can i need more names for enemy ghosts...i'm running out lol! 


	12. Blur of Passion

Hi! I was finally able to upload this, after 2 and a half hours!

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Danny Phantom, but i really wish i did...It's not fair!

A special thanks to my beta reader Raven of the night676! And it did'nt come late at all, its just that techonlogy has felt like betraying me...

Warning! this chapter has the M rating. Nothing descriptive, beleive me, it's vage, just letting you know. The begining is citrusy, after the ! mark, the word naked is said a couple of times. So if you dont like citrus, o suggest you skip over the first part.

* * *

Chapter 12- Blur of Passion

I awoke on a soft surface in a room with only moonlight as a source of light, so I knew right then and there I couldn't be on the stage floor. I opened my eyes to find I was not in my room.

The room was painted a nice baby blue, covered in astronaut things, and of random band posters. Not that my room didn't have band posters, it just didn't have astronaut things, and it definitely was not blue, it was black.

I was in Danny's room. Obviously Danny had taken me here, probably wondering what a Skulker Sleeper was and if I was okay. I smiled at that thought. I tried to raise my right hand to click on the lamp next to his bed and found it was heavier than usual.

I looked down to see Danny sleeping with his right hand over mine, and his forehead on the edge of the bed for support.

The smile on my face grew wider at this. He looked so cute like that, but he started to stir. Most likely from the movement of my hand. When he lifted his head up and saw my open eyes he instantly kissed me.

"God Danny you acted like I was in a life or death situation!" I said laughing as we parted.

"Well excuse me for not knowing what a 'Skulker Sleeper' is. I haven't been attacked by that before." He said smiling and sitting on the bed next to me.

"All it does is put the person it attaches to into a deep sleep." I said smiling. "You know I wish I could wake up like that everyday." I said blushing slightly and he blushed as well. "What time is it?" I asked stretching my arms a bit.

"About 1:30 a.m."

"Then shouldn't we be whispering?" I asked lowering my voice. The last thing I wanted to do was anger Danny's parents. I mean come on they were letting me stay in their house after their son and I beat up about a hundred ghosts in front of hundreds of people.

"My parents aren't here." He explained, "They went out searching for any ghosts you and I might've missed." I laughed at this. Yep that sounds like Danny's parents.

Something about him right now made my body heat up and I got very courageous.

"So we're all alone?" I asked with a seductive sound in my voice and look in my eyes.

He looked at me with surprise, and cupped my face as he answered, "All alone."

"That's good, because that means I can do this without any interruptions." I said fisting my hand in his hair and angling his head so I could kiss him in a more comfortable position.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth without hesitation. I gasped a little at this, fore Danny usually asks for entrance before he does that.

When we broke apart for air, Danny started attacking my neck. I felt him nibble on my skin and my eyes threatened to roll back into my head. I was so sure he made a rather large hicky at the dip of my neck and collarbone.

It started getting really hot right about there. Not the bad kind of hot, but the kind where there's too much passion to contemplate what's going on.

I rolled over so that I was on top of him and attacked his neck in the same fashion he had attacked mine. Somehow or another, my shirt came off a few minuets later, and we stopped as I looked at Danny.

"Sam, I love you." He said staring at me.

"Really, you're not just saying that?" I asked. This declaration brought me down to reality.

"Really, I do Sam, I love you." He said taking my hands.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

He broke out in this face splitting grin and sat up, so that I was in his lap with my kegs wrapped behind him, and pulled my chin up to meet his lips. My right hand immediately fisted itself in his hair, funny how my body was acting on its own accord, and my left hand went under his shirt to feel the muscles on his back. He shivered at the sensation.

After a few minuets of our tongue battle, I finally got tired of his shirt and phased it off. He looked at me questioningly, as if asking 'Do you really want to do this?'

"An eye for an eye Danny." I said calmly, "And a shirt for a shirt." I then captured his lips and reassured him. I definitely wanted this. It's funny, I just met the boy and I'm head over heels for him- I never pictured myself as that kind of girl.

I explored the muscles all over Danny's body and- well the only word for it is wow. And I can say Danny definitely explored my upper body, especially when he got my bra off.

Once we were clad in only our underwear, it got very blurry. Not the bad kind, the good 'Oh my god' blurry.

I remember a couple of things though. I remember pain, oh yes a pain like nothing I've experienced, then it disappeared and was replaced by pleasure like I couldn't believe.

Then there was Danny; the Danny I could now call my lover. Danny on top of me, kissing me, his blue eyes that were usually filled with childish fun and mischief, filled with lust, Danny, Danny, Danny. That's really the basis of what I remember, Danny, and only Danny.

And screaming. I remember screaming. On my and Danny's part. It's surprising we didn't wake up the neighborhood with all the screaming I remember.

And the last thing was contentment when the both of us fell asleep.

I never thought my first time would be at seventeen. Honestly, I thought I was going to grow bitter, old, and alone like Vlad.

Yet it was with Danny; the guy that I love and who loves me back. What a blur of passion.

I woke up when the sun hit my eye. I opened my eyes to find we were still in the same position; my face buried in Danny's chest, though sun was still able to reach me- Damn sun. And Danny's chin resting on my head with his arm wrapped possessively around me.

I decided that even though I loved the position I was in that I needed a shower. Knowing that the only way I could escape from his grasp was to phase put of it, I did. As I stood up I immediately felt sore, I smiled at this. I knew exactly why I was sore, and for once it wasn't ghost fighting.

I grabbed Danny's robe from its hook on the door, and quietly walked out of the room, but not before closing the door. I turned invisible just in case his parents were home, with a quick survey of the house I found they weren't; it was still just me and Danny. Slipping into the bathroom, I started to take a nice long shower.

About halfway into the shower, I swear I heard the song "American Idiot" play, and then the doorbell ring. Danny obviously didn't here either, and I was in no position to open the door of this house- and plus I was in the bathroom.

The song came again, and then I thought I head someone coming up the steps. Going intangible and invisible I walked into the hallway to find it was none other than Tucker. Shaking my head, I went back to the shower.

A few minuets later I heard a girly shriek and Danny scream. Seeing as I was just soaking in the water and done washing, I got out, grabbed Danny's robe, put it on and ran to Danny's room. After all, who was the girl screaming?

The door was wide open, and Tucker was standing in the doorway facing inside, so I stood on the wall next to him and decided to listen to Tucker screaming at Danny. They were the only people there; so- Tucker is the shrieking girl? Haha!

"Why the Hell are you sleeping naked!" Tucker screamed. I almost started bursting out laughing right there, but was able to control it.

"Why the hell are you coming into my room without knocking!" Danny screamed back grabbing his boxers and putting them on invisibly. He had a point you know.

"I'll ask you again. Why are you sleeping naked!" Tucker said shielding his eyes.

I couldn't control the laughter any longer and fell onto the floor laughing. "Haha! Why did you look under the covers you weirdo?" I asked Tucker.

"I didn't, they were off him when I came in the room! Wait Sam why are you here? Oh, now I see why you were sleeping naked." Tucker said smirking.

"Tucker your not- hey is that my robe?" Danny asked me.

"Uh, yea, I uh, took a shower." I said getting up and sitting on the bed.

"Do I really wanna be here the morning after?" Tucker asked.

"Why are you here in the first place at- 11:00 in the morning? Wow it's that late?" I asked.

"You were saying?" Tucker asked crossing his arms.

"Urg, you're here why?" I asked putting my forehead in my hands.

"To ask you what happened yesterday." Tucker said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh gee, but you couldn't call?" Danny asked.

"I did call." Tucker said.

"Oh! Then I wasn't just hearing things. Danny has his ring tone for you as 'American Idiot'!" I said. "He called like twice Danny, you just didn't hear."

"Uhhh, oops?" Danny said becoming visible.

"Then what do I have to explain?" I asked Tucker.

"What was that last night?" He said shaking his hands in the air.

"That was Vlad being an asshole. I say 'don't come when I'm in human mode or I'll expose you!' so, he doesn't come, he sends his lackeys! When I get my hands on him I'll- I'll- I'll- " Oh Goth, was ranting! "ARRG!" I said, but it came out as a ghostly wail, and Danny and Tucker were looking from me, to Danny's newly destroyed chair.

"I take it she doesn't like Vlad." Tucker said stupidly.

"This is no time to kid around Tuck. Sam, just calm down." Danny said to me.

"Sorry I'll get you a new chair." I said sheepishly.

"That chair was ugly anyways. Good riddance." Danny said as I laughed.

"Soooo," Tucker broke in, "what did you two do last night?"

"Tucker!" Danny and I screamed. I then threw a pillow at him.

"Careful now Sam. You wouldn't want that robe to open." Tucker tormented.

"Get out of here Tuck." Danny said.

"Wouldn't want to stay anyway my man. Lord knows what you two lovebirds want to be doing right now. After all, you two do have time for a quickie!" Tucker said running out of the house as Danny chased him.

"Tucker may be perverted and annoying," I started as Danny came back, "but he is right."

"About what?" He asked.

I pushed him on to the bed and leaned into kiss him, but stopped a few inches from his face. "We do have time for a quickie."

* * *

Hope you liked it...it was my first try at anything citracy...don't kill me for it please...and i will admit,kinda corny, but i was just in that mood. And as i said, my computer is on the fritz so i wiil reply to everyone as soon as i can...seriosly, it took me a little while to type this, but it took me an hour and a half to upload it! anyways, please r&r

Sam-n-Danny1 out!


	13. Die Another Day

Sorry for the late update. Computers fixed, but then fanfiction felt like being mean to me yesterday so yea. I'm really sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own anything. I repeat. Me no own.

A special thanks to my beta reader Raven of the night676!

* * *

Chapter 13- Die Another Day

Danny, Tucker, and I were sitting in the park just messing around. And when I say messing around, I mean being as random as possible.

"So as I was saying-" I was cut off by a poke, "Stop. They all should be coming today-" another poke, "Stop. And we could plan out a-" poke again, "Oh my god Tucker would you stop!"

"Haha! You owe me on random act! I got her to scream at me before five pokes so there!" Tucker screamed at Danny.

"Aww man! Sam why couldn't you hold out a little longer?" Danny said to me.

"I'm here talking about a plan of action, and you two are betting random acts as to when I'm going to scream at Tucker!" I yelled at them.

"Um, yea?" They said.

"Can I finish explaining what I plan to do, or do I have to hurt you two?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

"Finish explaining Sam." Tucker said nervously.

"That's what I thought. Now as I was trying to say," I started casting an angry glare at Tucker, "most of my followers should be coming today around twelve. When they get here, I suggest we plan to attack Vlad, instead of waiting for him to attack us. You know what I mean?" I asked them.

"Yeah. But what if you guys lose?" Tucker asked.

"We can't lose. Danny and I beat at least a hundred ghosts while still I human mode." I said waving my hands in the air.

"But how many supporters does Vlad have?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure. He has a lot of powerful ones, like the Fright Knight, who don't like me. And he has a lot of little miniscule ghosts that only pose a threat because there are so many of them. Then there's Dan and Vlad himself." I said shaking my head.

"Your husband?" Tucker asked poking me yet again.

I pushed him into the ground and started twisting his arm, "In an alternate time line, yes; but not in this one!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay! Alright! Okay!" Tucker said. I released his arm and he started rubbing it as he scooted away from me.

"You did deserve that Tuck. But, Sam, the thought of you and Dan its just…. Urg!" Danny said.

"Well honestly, you act like it's that big of a deal. I mean it's me, and it's you- Well half of you and half of Vlad, but still. You're in there." I told him matter-o-factly.

"Yes, but that half of me went insane. And well, it's Vlad! Urg!" He said.

"You may have a point Danny." I told him lying in his lap. Suddenly our ghost sense went off and Tucker started chuckling. "Shut up Tucker." I told him. He kept laughing. "No seriously. Shut up!" He closed his mouth while Danny and him looked at me like I was crazy.

I heard a strange ticking sound like a bomb. And if our ghost sense went off that meant it was The Bomb Ghost. Yes, you're saying 'The Bomb Ghost'? Well that's The Box Ghost's older cousin.

"What is it Sam?" Danny asked.

"You don't hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Tucker asked.

"Run." I said.

"What?" They asked looking at me in confusion.

"Run!" When they didn't move I jumped up and dragged them both as one of the blasts went off. We were thrown a few feet away but we weren't hit hard by the blast.

"Danny?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah?" He said rubbing his head. I gave him a passionate kiss in response. "What was that for?"

"Just in case." I told him changing into Sam Spectra. Ghosts appeared in the air and I cursed to myself. I brought the hilt of the blade to my mouth and said, "Wulf, it's time."

Danny looked at me curiously. "Oh did I not mention it's kinda like a walkie talkie too?" I told him.

Then all my followers appeared out of nowhere. "Okay everyone. ATTACK!" I said pointing to all the ghosts now hovering in midair.

The sky was set in a blur of colors as Vlad's followers attacked my followers. Neither Danny nor I had taken to the sky yet however. A shot was fired at me and I dodged it with little difficulty.

"Time to go." I told Danny smiling as I flew into the air.

The first ghost I ran into was a male whom I didn't know the name of. He looked to be a warrior of some sort; he was wearing blue armor and had a sword drawn.

He started doing weird martial arts moves, and showing off his sword fighting kills. I rolled my eyes and with one golden-yellow beam he was pushed into the ground and out of my way.

"Hi Sam!" The blur of blue, which I knew had to be Ember, told me hitting some ghost.

"Hi!" I said punching a pirate ghost and kicking a ghost named Sparrow.

That was basically the basis of the conversation. I was punching and kicking, throwing energy beams and throwing elements at every enemy in my way. After about five minuets into the fight some ten ghosts surrounded me and I smirked knowing how I could get them all in one shot.

"Sam's surrounded!" I heard somebody shout. Duh, that was the point.

I curled up into a ball and opened my eyes slightly to see the ghosts around me wondering what the hell I was doing. Then icicles started spouting out of my body. Smirking, I 'exploded' sending the icicles into the ghosts.

Blurs were flying everywhere; blue for Ember, green and black for Wulf, black and pink for Anissa, and to my enjoyment, black and white for Danny.

As I had just thrown a fireball at Walker knocking him away from me, two lips came by my ears.

"Hello beautiful." A voice said. I know that voice. That's the voice that still haunts my dreams.

"Dan." I mutter darkly.

"My precious, what's wrong?" He asked looking a tad concerned.

"_You_ being _here_."

"Now is that any way to talk to your husband?" He asked cupping my chin.

I slapped his hand away. "That is in an alternate time stream." I said sternly.

"What don't tell me, you've fallen for the puny me."

"Actually, I have, so back off!" I said punching him. Should I be concerned that I had kinda just called Danny puny?

He reeled backwards and flew up so he was in front of me. "Then I'll just have to change that, now wont I?" He said grabbing my chin and proceeding to kiss me.

I wanted to push him away and start yelling and attacking, but I couldn't. I was numb; frozen in place. I wanted to move, needed to move, but couldn't. His lips weren't exactly like Danny's, but they were very similar.

When he stopped he said, "Now darling are you going to join me again?"

"No." I said darkly, finally regaining my composure.

"Excuse me?" He said. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"NO!" I said while emitting my ghostly wail that pushed him into a tree and rendered him unconscious.

For the next few minuets I threw fireballs at every enemy ghost I saw until I heard the ticking again.

"The Bomb Ghost set off another bomb!" I screamed. My followers started flying high into the air and turning intangible to avoid the blast. Then the huge boom came and all I saw was smoke.

When it cleared, the only ghosts left were my followers looking at me and The Bomb Ghost.

"Prepare to die by the hand of The Bomb Ghost!" He screamed.

I shot a beam at him and he ran away screaming. "I guess I'll die another day." I muttered to myself. "Are you mad at me?" I asked Danny.

"No why would I be?" He asked.

"I didn't push him off Danny!" I screamed. He looked at me confused. "Dan he kissed me and I didn't push him off!" I told him, head low.

His face looked pained for a minuet and he didn't speak.

"In all fairness Danny, he is you." Tucker said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not Sam." He told me looking me in the eyes.

"But before we go on I have to get this out of my system." I said.

"Get what out of your system?" Ember asked.

I started spitting and scraping my tongue. A lot of the ghosts backed away from me, Danny and Ember included. "Ahhh! He tastes like Vlad! Ahhh! Vlad germs!"

When I was finished, Danny rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug. "You're so weird."

"Do you want the taste of Vlad in your mouth?" I asked.

"Eww! God no!" He screamed.

"Okay then I rest my case." I said closing my eyes. Then a clawed hand grabbed me. It was Wulf, and I can speak Esperanto so as not to confuse anyone I shall translate.

"Sam! It is good to see you my friend." He said hugging me.

"I know, it's so great to see you too!" I told him.

"But now we must make a plan. And you must explain why you went weak and let him kiss you!" He yelled at me.

Did I mention that Wulf to me is kinda like my older brother? I am so in for an earful.

* * *

lol Vlad germs! anyways please r&r!

Sam-n-Danny1 out!


	14. Flying Throw Up!

Hey people, look im updating early and on thursday! yay me!..ahem. The flying throw up is a joke between Anissa and me...lol right Anissa?

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Danny Phantom...but i 1/3 own the concept of the flying throw up.

A special thanks to my beta reader Raven of the night676!

* * *

Chapter 14-Flying Throw-Up!

We ended up at my house, and when I say we, I mean every last one of my followers. I thank the stars that my parents weren't home. I led them to my room, and when we got there Wulf immediately pushed me into a chair and started the questioning.

"You went weak!" he growled at me in Esperanto.

"I am not weak! I was just surprised!" I growled back.

"You are weak, otherwise you would have destroyed him when you first saw him!" he told me making a fist.

"Granted I should have destroyed him, but wasn't prepared for him to kiss me! It totally surprised me!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Sam when we do go to fight, you shouldn't be aloud to go anywhere near Dan Phantom. Do you understand?" Wulf asked, fangs showing.

"What makes you the boss of me!" I screamed at him.

"The fact that I am the closest thing to your family." he said looking me in the eye.

I had no response to that. He was right. He lived in the academy and was great friends with Anissa, Ember, and Desiree, and he was like my big brother.

"Fine, then who's going to fight him?" I asked.

"Friend." he said pointing to Danny.

"Um, 'friend' what?" Danny asked.

I smacked my head when I realized he couldn't speak Esperanto. "The short version is I'm not allowed anywhere near Dan when we fight, and you are the one Wulf wants to fight him." I said to Danny.

"Uhhh, sure?" he said rubbing his neck.

"Can we just get down to business?" I asked Wulf, again reverting to Esperanto.

"You want to know what I have planed?" he asked.

"Well duh!" I told him.

"We must all go to his castle at dawn; for that was the last place our mole has seen him." Wulf explained.

"Fine." I said crossing my arms.

After a few minuets of silence, Anissa screamed out, "So what the hell did you people decide!"

"Oh right. Heh, sorry. At dawn we attack Vlad's castle." I told her nonchalantly. Murmurs were heard and a lot of ghost started to leave. "Don't cause any chaos here!" I yelled at them.

"Aww!" all the ghosts except Danny, Wulf, and I cried. Then they all left, save for Anissa, Ember, and Desiree, to god knows where.

"Well," Tucker said finally making his appearance known, "since tonight might be the last night of your lives, I suggest we have some fun and go to the amusement park!"

"Tucker!" I screamed, "Don't jinx us before we even get started!"

* * *

"Tucker, I really don't think you should eat anything before we get on this ride." I told him as he chowed down on yet another chili cheese dog. "You're going to get sick."

Danny, Tucker, Anissa, Ember, and I were on line for some spaceship ride at the Amity Park Pier. Desiree had left us a while ago. Why were my ghost friends there? I don't know- but nobody thought they were ghosts so we were cool.

"I doubt it Sam." Tucker said as he swallowed a bite and slurped his soda, "I have a gut of iron!" Then to prove his point he tapped on his stomach and rubbed it.

Danny snorted, "Sure you do Tuck."

Tucker returned it with a glare, "Shut up Danny." he said as Anissa, Ember, and I snickered.

"Seriously Tucker." Anissa broke in, "You've eaten like five of those things and you had two drinks. Do you really want to go on that?" she asked gesturing to the spinning spaceship ride.

"Gut of iron!" he insisted.

"Suuure." Ember said.

* * *

The ride was spinning at top speed. I was right next to Danny; Tucker was completely opposite him, with Ember and Anissa to his right, opposite me. Other people were on the ride, mostly kids from school.

"Uh, oh." I heard Tucker scream.

"What the hell do you mean 'uh oh'?" Ember asked him.

"Uh, oh." he said yet again.

"You're going to barf aren't you?" Anissa said.

"I told you! I told you!" I started mocking him.

"Uh, oh." he said once more, and then the sound of vomiting filled our ears.

"What the hell is that?" Danny screamed, obviously referring to the mass of brown-pink goop flying at him.

"Oh my god! It's the flying throw up!" Anissa shouted.

"The what!" Danny asked his shrill and voice filled with panic.

"Danny!" I shouted, "It's the flying throw up!" I said.

"Oh my god." he said wiggling and moving his head as if trying to avoid it, "It's-it's coming towards me!" he screamed, actions becoming more frantic.

As soon as I had turned intangible, you heard a sickening 'splat' and Danny was covered in the brown-pink goop. The whole ride was filled with an eerie silence as began to stop. Everyone was looking at Danny.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." all the people riding said.

"Shit!" Anissa added.

"You do know that you ruined the whole everybody saying 'Ohh' thing right?" I asked her as the ride stopped.

"Yeah, so?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

We got off the ride and stood in a circle, Danny covered in barf and glaring at Tucker.

"Boy do I feel better." Tucker said. We all looked at him as if he were retarded; Danny's glare intensifying ten-fold. After a few moments Tucker added, "I'm hungry."

"Tucker." Danny said in a very low and dark tone, "I am going to kill you!"

"Now Danny, don't be rash!" he said hiding behind me. I moved away from him and let Danny rant.

"Tucker look at me! I'm covered in throw up! Your throw up!" His eyes were now glowing green.

"Danny, just go intangible and slide it off." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh duh." he said at this momentary epiphany. "Now." he said turning his attention back to Tucker, who like an idiot didn't run when Danny wasn't looking at him, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Ahhh!" Tucker screamed in a high pitched voice and started running, Danny hot on his heels.

"I told him not to eat anything." I said to Anissa and Ember.

"True." Ember said. A rare silence came between the three of us.

It was broken by Anissa, "Do you think Tucker's gonna live?"

* * *

Haha...the flying throw up gets me everytime...lol...please r&r...and yes i know this chapter was kinda random

Sam-n-Danny1 out


	15. Start At The Castle

You all must've thought i died...no i didnt. Just massive stuff to do and writers block...ok and i admit it i was reading a lot of other stories. lol

**Disclaimer:** I'll put it simply, i own nothing, ok i own Anissa but that's about it.

A special thanks to my beta reader Raven of the night676!

* * *

Chapter 15- Start at the Castle

We all-by use of Wulf's powers-teleported to Wisconsin at five-thirty a.m. Sunday morning. We're not stupid, so we turned invisible before entering fruit loop's castle.

It was quiet, too quiet. Using my ghost sense-training at the academy, don't ask-I found that there were other ghosts there, besides my comrades. Vlad had his ghosts guarding the portal, and I couldn't sense him anywhere in the house. That meant that Vlad was hiding out in the Ghost Zone-my Ghost Zone-somewhere. Chicken.

"There are about fifty ghosts guarding his Plasmius Portal," I told my followers as I turned visible. "Wulf, what do you suggest we do?" I said asking him in Esperanto.

"Well, would you like to snoop around his castle before you storm the ghost portal?" He asked.

"That is an excellent idea," I told him. "Quietly," I told the rest of my followers in English, "search around the castle for anything that could give us info as to where exactly Vlad is hiding. If you find anything else that you deem useful, take it as well. But stay away from his study; that is where most of the ghosts are waiting.

"We meet back here in an hour. Be quiet and quick; if you run into any ghosts, quietly dispose of them. I am going to search his room, now go," I told them.

They all started floating away in different directions, and I noticed so was Danny. "Danny! When I say 'I', I mean 'we'. So get your butt over here," I said with my hands on my hips.

"I'm not fluent in 'Sam Spectra' yet, sorry," he said emphasizing the sorry.

I laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "I would think you would be very fluent in 'Sam Spectra' by now Danny."

"Ahhh but you overestimate me, and underestimate yourself," he told me.

"Big words Danny, big words," I said playfully.

"Oh Haha. So where is fruit loops room, and why do you know where it is?" He asked.

"Fruit loops room is in the back of the house. About ten doors down from where you were sleeping when you came here for his college reunion-" I was cut off by Danny.

"How do you-? You know what? I don't wanna know. Continue, why do you know where it is?" He said gesturing for me to continue.

"Why do you think I know where it is?" I asked him.

He just stared blankly at me.

"Urg! I told you that I used to snoop around the castle right?" He nodded his head, "Okay then, he keeps a lot of useful things in his room. There's a lot that you could use for blackmail. Hell, that's the reason why he sent me to the academy and went after you!"

"Sam, shhh. Remember, quiet," he said mockingly.

"Oh shut up and follow me. Ya idiot," I said leading him to Vlad's room.

We got there and I immediately went for his desk drawer. I found a paper that said 'the plan'. It told about attacking me in the classroom that day and said in parenthesis the word 'vulnerable'. If they went on to tell about making his army bigger, and then his followers attacking me the day of the play. It then went on to talk about how both plans had failed and how he rebuilt the crumpled up ghost academy in the Ghost Zone and is now hiding there.

"Look at this," I told Danny handing him the paper.

When he was finished reading it over, he looked at me with wide eyes. "What kind of idiot leaves this lying around?" He asked me.

"The idiot named Vlad," I said crossing my arms.

"Here look at this thing," He said handing me a book that said 'Journal'.

It had pages of information on my whereabouts, Danny's whereabouts, and what each of us was doing. Talk about freaky.

"This is so wrong," I said throwing the book down on Vlad's bed.

"Yea? And it gets worse," he said throwing down six more 'journals' down on the bed.

"He really, really is one seriously crazed up fruit loop," I said with wide eyes.

"You've had doubts?" He asked, dumfounded.

"No, I just didn't think he was that loopy," I said shaking my head. "I mean really now."

"And he even has it planned out who fights who," he said thrusting some papers at me.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I said. But there it was. He had Dan fighting me, Danny fighting the Fright Knight, Wulf against Walker, Professor Adrium against Anissa, and so on and so on. There are a lot of ghosts, so I really wasn't going to read the whole list.

"Oh my god," Danny said.

"What?"

"Here," he said thrusting yet another book that said journal at me. Inside contained things that I'm sure that not even Maddie knows about Maddie Fenton.

"I am so freaked out by this, you have no idea," I told Danny.

"I know, I will never be able to unsee that," he said shuddering.

We searched more around Vlad's room. We didn't find much more, just a few new weapons he was planning on making.

We then left to meet up with the other ghosts. "Did you find anything?" I asked.

Incoherent murmurs were heard from all around. Finally Anissa answered me.

"Not much Sammy, just a lot of info on you, Danny, and clone making," she said.

"Fine. Now follow me to Vlad's study. We will dispose of the ghosts there and move into the Ghost Zone since Vlad is hiding out in the Ghost Academy.

Murmurs of approval were heard as I lead them to the study. I blasted the doors down, startling the some fifty ghosts inside. "Now," I screamed, "Attack!"

The room was then filled with noises; screams, explosions, and other sounds I couldn't identify.

A ghost jumped in front of me and I blasted him with an ecto-blast. It seemed to hurt him, but he still came at me, so with I kicked him hard in the chest and he was knocked out.

Wulf picked up two ghosts, knocked their heads together, and threw them into a corner. Each of them had a trickle of ectoplasm leaking from their heads. What did you think was under all that fur?

The room was filled with a loud strum from Ember's guitar, which successfully knocked out ten ghosts. I love her guitar, it's so powerful. I know because she left me use it before. It was totally awesome €¦sorry, rambling.

Anissa was attacking ghosts with her Daggers of Trinity. I noticed this when one of them came flying at me. With one attack she was able to knock out about seven ghosts.

Danny was blasting ghost after ghost while making his way to Vlad's mantel. I followed suit and when I got there it was clear that he had tried-unsuccessfully-to phase though the mantel.

Shaking my head I pulled the golden football on the right side down, causing the passage way to Vlad's secret lab.

"He he, sorry," Danny said.

"No problem," I told him.

"Hey could you guys hurry up! We're finished back here!" Anissa, Ember, and Desiree shouted in unison. I kinda don't like it when people shout in unison €¦it's weird and slash or creepy.

"Sorry you impatient people!" I told them a little angry.

"Hey Danny guess what?" Anissa asked him.

Confused Danny asked, "What?"

"It's the flying throw up!" she shouted as she, Ember, and I burst out laughing.

"Ahhh! Where!" Danny said ducking, which only fueled our laughter even more. Realizing that the incident from yesterday was not being repeated he glared at us. "Aww, shuddup! You are so mean!"

"Well, I can't help it, the flying throw up is classic man," Anissa said clutching her side. This made my laughter increase tenfold.

"What kind of girlfriend are you?" Danny spat at me.

"Sorry-breath-just-breath-so-breath-funny," I told him.

"Oh gee that just makes me feel great," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know I love you," I said hugging him.

"Ya, but its fun to get you to admit it."

Meanwhile Anissa was still mumbling about the flying throw up which made me, and Ember crack up yet again.

Finally recovering from my laughing spell I sighed and addressed my followers, "Okay everyone follow me."

"Should we do a quick survey of the area?" Wulf asked in Esperanto.

I nodded and addressed the others in English, "We do a quick survey of the area. If you find anything useful bring it to me."

Everybody fanned out in search of anything. I looked at some of his documents. They were just designs for inventions, things concerning money, and stuff on clones again. I'm telling you the clone thing is just creepy.

"Hey Sam look at this," Danny said showing me Vlad's laptop.

It was filled with pictures of Maddie Fenton €¦again. "Ahhh! I will never be able to unsee this!" I said shielding my eyes.

"What?" He asked. He groaned and clicked something. "Sorry, that's the screen saver. This."

It was a document entitled 'After I Become King'. It told about marrying Maddie, like I didn't see that one coming. It then went on to tell about making Danny and me his slave, taking over the human world, then making a lot of clones of me, Danny, and Vlad himself.

"I've said many times before, but I'll say it again. Vlad really is one seriously crazed up fruit loop!" Danny and I screamed in unison. Okay that didn't creep me out, I mean hello it was Danny.

After about ten more minuets we were finished searching his lab. We stole mostly all of his inventions and everyone was waiting for my signal as to when to go into the Ghost Zone.

"Sam," Danny asked.

"Yes Danny?" All I found were his lips enveloping mine in a heated kiss. It was lasting a while, until interrupted by none other than --

"Okay that's enough making out you two!" Anissa shouted.

"Fine," I said breathlessly. "Now everybody," I said speaking in a loud voice so everyone could hear, "Let us go and kick some ass!"

Incoherent cheers were heard from all around as we embarked into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

I don't know, i liked it, but tell me what u think...i am so going to sleep after this

Sam-n-Danny1 out!


	16. To the Gates

Haha, i feel special, i updated 2 times in one week...omg yay me...ok, horrible writers block...then addiction to anime...then school..more anime...hehe..sorry

**Disclaimer: **i own nothing..i mean relle...just think...if i did DP would have such a fluffy-bloody-love-fest -

A special thanks to my beta reader Raven of the night676!

* * *

Chapter 16-To the Gates

As we all flew to the Academy, the Ghost Zone was quiet, too quiet. Eerily quiet, and it was freaking me out.

"It's quiet, too quiet," Anissa said. I slapped her leaving a red mark on her cheek.

"Stop reading my thoughts!" I hissed at her as she chucked. I raised my hand to slap her again, but she backed away rubbing her cheek.

* * *

As we neared the Academy a gold blast hit me, and since I had no time to dodge it, I got knocked right into Danny.

"Oh great, it starts," I said pushing off Danny. I should have known there would be ghosts surrounding the academy, I mean Vlad has a lot of cronies.

"Sam? What should we do?" Wulf asked in Esperanto.

"Well I suppose we should start attacking. Though I was hoping to attack the castle by surprise," I told him in Esperanto.

"Then give the signal," Wulf said nudging me slightly smirking.

"Right. People! Go kick some ass!" I screamed pointing to the academy, which had come into view.

There had to be about five hundred ghosts waiting outside the academy, many of which Danny and I fought on stage.

These ghosts as well as my allies started flying towards each other, and met in the middle starting the battle off. I was able to pinpoint where everybody was.

Wulf and Danny had led them into battle and each had ghosts attacking them from all sides. Danny was fast shooting ecto-blasts and punches at them, while Wulf opted to slice them with his nails.

I on the other hand went intangible, and went inside the castle. No one saw me because when intangible, you're invisible. There had to be at least a hundred ghosts in the hall where I currently was standing.

I stood in the middle of these ghosts and did a fire circle. Okay, I suppose I should explain that. A fire circle is when I shot fire from my body, not just my hands, and it goes in a circle obliterating any ghosts in its path. Pretty cool huh?

I then started to explore the academy invisibly, just to see what Vlad had done to the place. Well he made it about ten times dirtier, and there was a lot of papers on the floor. I picked up one only to see it was a note that said, "O- M- G she is right! HE is a fruit loop!" I chuckled at this.

As I continued walking the place looked deserted. "He has to have somebody lurking in the shadows or something, I mean, come on, he's Vlad," I muttered to myself.

Then I heard foot steps behind me. I charged up an ecto-beam and aimed it at the place I heard the sound.

Unfortunately, the ghost was Danny. Luckily, he had dodged it in time.

"Jeeze Sam, watch it!" he hissed at me.

"Well how was I supposed to know it was you? We're in Vlad's current castle thing! I was merely protecting myself," I stated walking again.

"You sure got a heck of an ear," he said as I smiled.

"And really good aim," Anissa pitched in.

"And a really powerful blast," Ember said.

"Okay enough!" I whispered. "I take it everything went okay outside?"

"Of coarse," Wulf said.

"Good," I whispered.

"Yea, but doesn't this seem a little too easy?" Danny asked.

"Danny don't jinx it," I said.

"To late," the Fright Knight said tackling me to the ground.

"Aww fuck it all! Nice going Danny," I screamed as I kicked him off.

"Watch your language missy," Frighty said taunting me.

"Bite me," I said as I pulled out the Blade of Eternity. "So did Vlad send you to attack me on your own?" I asked as I went on the offense.

"Actually, I was supposed to capture your prince charming over there," he said blocking my attack with the Soul Shredder and gesturing to Danny, who looked horrified, "but you were the first person I saw."

"Oh, don't I feel special?" I asked swinging at his leg.

He dodged and all you heard was the clink and clangs of blades after that. I was able to cut off one of his hands after a few minuets, which granted me the upper hand. Only two attacks after that I was able to stab him in the stomach and have it go through all the way until the tip of my blade was poking out of his back.

"Goodnight Frighty," I said as he turned into ecto-goop. "Clean, dagger," I said to the Blade of Eternity.

All my followers just stared at me, stupefied. "Okay! Stop that now, we have business to get down to," I said gesturing to the door to the headmasters room.

"Oh, yea," Danny said as he was the first to break out of the stupor.

"Jeeze, you all act as if you've never seen me use a sword before you weirdos," I said shaking my head.

* * *

haha...ok...u'll see me in a while...but 4 now im done..now i gotta do some ap homework...

byes!


	17. My Apologies

To whatever reviewers i had left this story is dicontinued...im sorry, but my computer went crazy and dleted the rest of it and i've lost the inspiration for it..

I truely am sorry, i'm just working on other things...

My deepest apologies,

Tina


End file.
